Historia de horror japonesa: Club de natación
by TheSharkBoy
Summary: Luego de cinco años en el extranjero Rin Matsuoka regresa a Japón para reencontrarse con Haru y sus amigos, pero nada es como lo recordaba, el viejo club de natación fue clausurado, sus amigos distantes, y una trágica y terrible historia que cobra vida para atormentar a estos chicos nuevamente, haciendolos rozar el borde de la locura. ¿Sobrevivirán a esto?
1. 1-Cambios inexplicables

**Cambios inexplicables:**

Marzo 27, año 2013, fue un miércoles soleado y calmo cuando arribó nuevamente en el pequeño poblado de Iwatobi, luego de 5 años de ausencia, un adolescente de casi 17 años, con el propósito de visitar a unos viejos amigos.

Matsuoka Rin era un chico de casi 1,80 m de alto, delgado, de cabello y ojos magenta. Con un pesado bolso de viaje en mano se encontraba caminando por las calles, recordando a cada paso viejas épocas, como los días en que iba al club de natación Iwatobi donde conoció a un grupo de chicos que rápidamente se convirtieron en sus amigos y compañeros de relevos, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo hasta el momento en el cual él tuviera que irse a Australia, donde entrenaría para poder nadar a nivel internacional.  
Divagando dentro de su mente una fría brisa paso a un costado de su rostro, produciéndole un ligero escalofrío, al girar la vista hacia su izquierda, por dónde provenía aquel viento, pudo divisar una gran escalinata que conducía a varias casas ubicadas por aquella colina, no tardó mucho en reconocer dicho lugar.

-Aquí es la casa de Haru...- mencionó Rin hablando para sí mismo. Por allí se encontraba el hogar de unos de sus amigos, y más importante, su mayor rival dentro de la piscina, Nanase Haruka-Supongo que puedo visitarlo antes de ir a los dormitorios.-dijo a sus adentros esbozando una ingenua mueca de sonrisa.

-Me pregunto si Haru me reconocerá, más importante, me pregunto si ha estado entrenando como acordamos, aun me debe una carrera estilo libre. Si voy a ganarle quiero que sea una verdadera victoria, ambos en las mismas condiciones, solo así probare que soy mejor- pensaba el pelirrojo mientras subía torpemente cada escalón, que con cada pisada su valija le pesaba más y más.

Al llegar a la casa de su antiguo amigo a simple vista la noto exactamente igual a como la recordaba de niño. -Este lugar no ha cambiado nada- susurró feliz, caminó hasta la entrada y toco el timbre esperando que al cabo de unos segundos alguien le abriera la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, tocó una segunda vez, manteniendo su paciencia, pero nuevamente nadie atendía al ignorado llamado.

Fue entonces cuando un recuerdo, el cual podría serle útil, lo invadió. Año 2009, Sidney, Australia, luego de un arduo día de práctica nadando, un Rin más joven se encuentra recostado en su cama leyendo las cartas que le han enviado algunos de sus amigos de Japón, tomó una carta proveniente de uno de sus ex-compañeros del club Iwatobi, y también, el mejor amigo de Haru, Tachibana Makoto, a quien vagamente recordaba como un chico risueño, castaño de ojos verde esmeralda, en ese entonces un tanto más alto que Haruka y que él mismo, su especialidad en los relevos era el nado de espalda, eso era todo lo que retenía en sus memorias.

-Rin, -decía en la carta escrita a mano alzada- espero que te esté yendo bien con tu nuevo entrenamiento, aquí también ha sido un poco difícil para nosotros, Haru-chan ha estado un poco deprimido al principio cuando te fuiste, pero con el tiempo fue mejorando, ahora estamos formando un nuevo equipo de relevos y de a poco está recobrando su entusiasmo por nadar y competir. Yo estuve a punto de unirme al club de Baloncesto, Kisumi es muy persistente, aunque ya rechacé su oferta a veces cuando almorzamos sigue tirándome indirectas e insinuaciones para que me una. ¿Te cuento algo chistoso que comencé a hacer?, la madre de Haru está viajando mucho últimamente así que a menudo él está solo y cuando voy a verlo suele estar en la bañera con el traje de baño puesto (lo sé, es muy raro no?) y no escucha el timbre, así que para asegurarme de que está en casa doy la vuelta y entro por la puerta trasera que casi siempre está abierta, como si fuera alguna clase de ladrón u hostigador jeje, pero de otra forma no podría verlo casi nunca fuera de la escuela o el entrenamiento. Ojala leas esto y puedas responderme cuando tengas tiempo, espero que nos volvamos a ver, hasta pronto amigo.

Volviendo de ese recuerdo y sin pensarlo demasiado decidió rodear la casa dirigiéndose a la entrada trasera esperando poder entrar, aunque ¿qué probabilidad había de que Haru siguiera dejando la puerta abierta? ¿O qué probabilidad había de que siguiera viviendo en esa casa siquiera? al intentar hacerla correr, una mezcla entre curiosidad y satisfacción se hizo notar en su rostro pues esta se había abierto.

Se adentró en la casa y se quitó los zapatos, pero algo desconcertante había, el lugar estaba muy sucio, los pisos tapados en polvo y tierra, cada paso que daba sus pies dejaban huellas bien definidas sobre la fría y vieja madera, telarañas abundaban en varios rincones y muebles en los que aún se conservaban algunas fotografías familiares como una de la fallecida abuela de Haruka, ese estado lúgubre de abandono daba a creer que nadie hubiera vivido allí en semanas o meses, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de quien podría ser ahora el ex-residente de la vivienda, con postura firme se colocó frente a la puerta, al entrar tal vez vería que la cama ya no se encontraba y que los armarios estarían vacíos, lo que significaría que su amigo pudo simplemente haberse mudado del lugar hace rato y olvidado algunas cosas como las fotos en el hall. Eso habría sido lo más lógico pero al abrir dicha barrera entre él y ese cuarto sin poner un solo dedo dentro se veía una cama, un tanto desordenada, con las colchas empolvadas, también estaba a la vista un armario semi abierto con unas cuantas perchas de las cuales 3 aún tenían ropa, 2 chaquetas negras y un chaleco azul oscuro, y una mesita de noche con una fotografía enmarcada pero con vidrio roto el cual no dejaba distinguir bien la imagen.

No tenía sentido, si Haru ya no vivía ahí ¿por qué seguían sus pertenencias en el lugar? y si aún vivía en la casa ¿por qué en ese estado tan decadente? La sensación de alegría por ver a su amigo y rival nuevamente se transformó en una clara intriga y hasta posible preocupación, necesitaría respuestas, tendría que buscarlas en otro lado y ya sabía en donde preguntar primero.

Pasó poco más de una hora hasta que Rin llegó a los dormitorios de su nueva escuela a la cual lo habían transferido, la preparatoria privada Samezuka, donde también formaría parte de su club de natación, una escuela destacada por la calidad de sus clubes y equipos deportivos, el lugar ideal para la formación de futuros atletas. Mientras el pelirrojo terminaba de desempacar, casi sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, inmerso en sus pensamientos con cierto nerviosismo, como si lo sacaran de un trance reacciona al oír que alguien toca a la puerta aún abierta de su habitación.

-¿Matsuoka...Rin? eres tu ¿verdad? -decía un chico alto, probablemente mayor, de piel bronceada, ojos amarillos y cabello rojizo anaranjado. Rin asiente con la cabeza y el desconocido vuelve a hablar. -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mikoshiba Seijuro, soy de 3er año y el actual capitán del club de natación de Samezuka.

Ante esto último Rin tuvo una reacción más inmediata. -Encantado, me llamo Matsuoka Rin, mucho gusto en conocerlo.- Dice mientras saluda con una formal reverencia.

-Bienvenido Matsuoka, vi que ya te inscribiste en nuestro club, eres de segundo año ¿verdad? espero un buen desempeño de ti, y que nos llevemos bien. - Decía el capitán Mikoshiba dándole una cálida sonrisa al menor, parecía una persona agradable, su actitud a simple vista era la de un sujeto positivo, persistente, probablemente él sería como la clase de entrenador que trataría de sacar lo mejor de los demás.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.-Responde Matsuoka, un poco más relajado ante el aura de paz y seguridad que emanaba de su nuevo capitán.

-Bien Matsuoka, si quieres puedo darte ahora un recorrido por la escuela y la piscina, debe haber algunos chicos aun nadando.-propuso Seijuro, pero tuvo una respuesta contraria.  
-Me gustaría y se lo agradezco, pero primero me gustaría ir a visitar a alguien al club de natación Iwatobi. -contestó Rin con un semblante serio, al pensar en porqué quería ir alla.

-¿El club Iwatobi?- preguntó Seijuro, borrando rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro, con tono serio y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, lo que desconcertó al joven pelirrojo.

-Sí, cuando estaba en primaria iba a ese club, tal vez encuentre a unos amigos allí o pueda preguntar a mi antiguo entrenador sobre ellos.- respondió tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible.

-Matsuoka, ¿hace cuánto no sabes nada de ese club?- volvió a preguntar el mayor.

-Hace uno años.- respondió nuevamente, esta vez más confundido, una rara sensación le recorría la espalda, así como una considerable cantidad de saliva que se acumuló en su boca y que bajo por su garganta de un solo trago nervioso.

-Ese club fue cerrado hace casi 4 años, se supone que lo van a demoler dentro de poco.- dijo de forma directa el capitán Mikoshiba.

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Ninguno de los chicos me escribió nada al respecto? ¿Por qué lo cerraron?-Preguntaba incesante y confuso.

-Matsuoka, no sé muy bien qué fue lo que pasó ahí, nadie sabe con exactitud lo que pasó. Solo sé que fue una tragedia y que nadie desea recordarla, es mejor dejarlo así. -contestó fríamente Mikoshiba con una mirada firme pero angustiosa.

-¿Tragedia?- esa sola palabra llego a escaparse por entre sus labios como un débil susurro.

-Debo irme, necesito hablar con alguien. - fue lo último que llego a decir antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir casi a trote dejando al mayor solo en el cuarto, el cual no llego a decirle nada aunque tampoco parecía querer hacerlo, solo se quedó ahí parado, estático, luego de unos segundos bajo la vista al suelo, y dio un largo suspiro en señal de pena.

Entonces, en el tono más bajo posible, como si no quisiera ser escuchado, o como si sus pulmones se negaran a exhalar el suficiente aire para las palabras que su cerebro trataba de articular, se le oye decir con tristeza.-Esos pobres niños…

La noche se acercaba, el sol pronto caería y la ciudad se cubriría de sombras y pobres luces artificiales sin vida, y allí estaba Rin, yendo a paso acelerado hasta el sitio que tanta intriga le producía ahora, incluso más que la abandonada casa de Haru la cual visitó hace rato.

-Ni siquiera pude hablar con Makoto, él me habría dicho algo- pensaba recordando su primer parada luego de salir del deshabitado apartamento.

Esa misma tarde, el pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras extrañado por las dudas que le plantó la solitaria casa, la primera alternativa para encontrar respuestas a sus interrogantes sería ver a Makoto, quien vivía solo un par de casas más abajo, él siempre fue el más cercano a Haru, sin importar donde este se encontrara o que estuviera haciendo, Mako se encontraba ahí con él o conocía su ubicación, sus pensamientos, era como un hermano sobre-protector, con un molesto pero intuitivo sentido materno.

Una vez en el lugar correcto se acercó a la entrada principal y sin más presiono el timbre, tal vez sería atendido por su madre, o su padre, o con mucha suerte por el mismo castaño. Alguien se aproximó y abrió, una mujer mayor, de cabello castaño oscuro recogido con broche, típico peinado de ama de casa, aun con unas cuantas marcas de la edad en su rostro Rin la reconoció.

-¿Señora Tachibana? Disculpe la molestia, no sé si me recuerde, soy Matsuoka Rin, hace 5 años vivía aquí e iba a la escuela con su hijo.- Relataba de la forma más cortés que podía.

-¿Rin? ¿Rin-chan? Wow, como has crecido, claro que me acuerdo de ti.-Decía la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.-Makoto me hablaba muy seguido de ti cuando te fuiste a Australia. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar, ahora me han transferido de nuevo a Japón.-Decía esperando el momento para cambiar el tema.- ¿Está Makoto en casa? Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Oh lo siento, creo que se había ido a jugar baloncesto con unos amigos.- Respondió amablemente.  
¿Baloncesto? Eso lo dejo un poco pensativo, entonces tal vez estaría con Kisumi, o al menos así se lo imaginó Rin, pero de ser así sería más raro que Haru estuviera con ellos a que no lo esté, ya que el pequeño Nanase nunca soportó mucho la personalidad espontanea e introvertida de aquel chico de cabello rosado.

-¿No sabe si Haru está con él?- Preguntó.

-¿Haru…Nanase-kun?- repitió la señora con una cara un tanto lastimosa. –Hace tiempo que Makoto no habla o sale con Nanase-kun, ni siquiera sé si siguen hablándose en la escuela, creo que simplemente se pelearon y se distanciaron.– Decía con verdadera lástima en sus palabras, ya que sabía muy bien lo apegados que eran Haruka y su hijo desde niños, eran los mejores amigos, de esos cuya amistad parecía que duraría por siempre, incluso llegó a considerar a Haru como un segundo hijo por el afecto que le había tomado, y un día de la nada, todo eso se desmoronó, sin saber cómo ni por qué.

-No sabía eso, francamente no me lo esperaba.- mencionaba Rin viendo la expresión nostálgica en el rostro de aquella madre.- Tenga esto.- Le extendió un pequeño papel con su mano.- Es mi número de celular, por favor déselo a Makoto cuando vuelva así puede llamarme.

-Seguro.- contestó ella tomando el trozo de hoja entre sus manos y sacando una forzada sonrisa para tratar de cortar ese ambiente incómodo.- Se lo daré en cuanto vuelva y me aseguraré de que te llame en el momento.- Agregó esta vez con un gesto más simpático.

-Yo debo irme a mi escuela ahora, muchas gracias por todo.- decía el joven despidiéndose.

El sol ya estaba oculto, la fría noche ya había cubierto cada rincón del cielo y las calles estaban casi desoladas, nadie se hallaba por dichos lares, excepto el curioso Matsuoka quien presenciaba un edificio en pésimo estado, su antiguo club de natación. El nombre del club escrito en el frente ya no se podía divisar entre las múltiples manchas de la humedad y las grietas en la misma pintura, y la imagen de un nadador dibujado en forma caricaturesca ya carecía de cualquier simpatía, la pintura de sus ojos estaba totalmente corrida en sentido de caída, como si estuviera derramando enormes y oscuras lágrimas llenas de moho, lo que daba a aquel infantil dibujo un aspecto tétrico que erizaba la piel.

El pelirrojo ya se había movilizado bastante en ese día buscando una mínima aclaración a la ola de incógnitas que se adueñaron de sus pensares desde que llegó, y por más que el edificio le produjera cierta sensación de incomodidad y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, temor, no se echaría para atrás, entraría a buscar cualquier cosa que le sirviera ya sea de respuesta o de simple pista.

Sin haberse llevado una linterna, se aventuró a recorrer los obscuros pasillos sin más iluminación que la de su celular, no era mucho, pero era suficiente para ver por donde caminaba, cada pared tenía las señales del tiempo encima, humedades, quiebres en la pintura, incluso se escuchaba el roído de alguna que otra rata tal vez merodeando por los entrepisos. Pasó junto al cuarto de los casilleros, donde guardaban sus pertenencias diarias para ponerse sus trajes de baño y sus googles, su vista se perdió entre la realidad y sus recuerdos, recuerdos de una época alegre donde a pesar de las adversidades él y sus amigos fueron felices, como cualquier chico a esa edad debería ser.

Un extraño sonido lo sacó de lugar y lo alertó en un segundo, se escuchaban las pisadas de alguien que parecía estar corriendo, el ruido sugería que ese alguien corría con los pies descalzos, pero no sonaban como pisadas fuertes, pisadas de alguien con un peso aproximadamente adulto, no, se escuchaban ligeros, como pies pequeños. Volviendo su vista al fondo del pasillo en el que estaba parado, al final una pared y salida a 2 pasillos más uno a cada lado, la escabrosa marcha provenía de alguno de ellos, la luz de su teléfono apenas llegaba a unos metros antes de esa pared, así que de manera lenta se fue acercando mientras que el extraño correteo se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca. Si alguien estaba jugando ahí, fuera quien fuera él lo iba a descubrir y lo iba a sacar de ese lugar bajo su reprimenda, ¿qué clase de niño o niña va a jugar de noche a un edificio abandonado?

A menos de 4 metros de llegar al nuevo pasillo, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, apenas alumbrado por la vaga luz de su celular una silueta proveniente del lado derecho cruza corriendo frente a él perdiéndose al lado izquierdo, de sobresalto lo único que llego a reconocer es que era una persona muy baja, de pies descalzos con las piernas al descubierto, un torso delgado y desnudo, la única parte que parecía tener cubierta era la zona de la entrepierna, por lo que podía ser un traje de baño, lo que no pudo ver tanto por la velocidad con la que pasó como por la ausencia de luz fue su rostro, pero no cabía duda, era un niño.

-¡Oye!- Gritó adentrándose en el camino por el cual el misterioso menor había ido.- Vuelve, no voy a hacerte d..- Pero al mirar allí, aquel pequeño ya no estaba así como el sonido de su andar se había esfumado.

-¿Qué?- Articuló Rin siendo lo primero que le vino a las cuerdas vocales.  
Decidió recorrer ese nuevo terreno también aunque caminando mucho más lento y con una sensación para nada agradable por todo su cuerpo, sentía cómo sus manos empezaban a temblar, su pulso estaba desmedido, parecía que en cualquier momento su teléfono se le resbalaría de su mano, en su boca se estaba acumulando cada vez más saliva de la habitual, y por cada vez que tragaba más cantidad se hacía para el próximo trago, haciéndolos cada vez más y más difíciles de pasar por su garganta.

Ahí solo había una puerta, casi llegando al final el cual chocaba contra una pared, la puerta estaba abierta, y Rin se encontraba a su lado preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuere que pudiera ver, unos pocos segundos pasaron y armándose de valor y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se atrevió a entrar.

Ese cuarto aunque no recordaba su ubicación, era imposible de olvidar, era la sala de trofeos del club, de un lado, una vitrina con algunos viejos trofeos oxidados y algunos papeles y posibles diplomas carcomidos por insectos, y en el muro contrario si mal él no recordaba es donde se colgaban las fotos enmarcadas de los equipos de relevos de cada año luego de competir, él sabía eso puesto que justo a su viejo equipo tenían su foto en esa pared, así como su propio trofeo el cual ellos habían guardado secretamente.

Volteó a ver el muro de fotografías queriendo encontrar la suya, pero algo se interponía, una persona estaba parada justo frente a donde estaba dicho marco dándole la espalda a Rin, la forma apenas visible por la tenue luz que entraba de una ventana se veía diferente al niño de hace un instante, esta persona era alta, de la misma estatura que Rin si se podía decir. El pelirrojo no sabe cómo reaccionar, se queda estático viendo a la espalda de ese desconocido, no sabe si acercarse y preguntarle quien es ¿Qué haría para salir de esa situación?

En eso, el desconocido parece percatarse de que hay otra presencia en el cuarto y gira ligeramente la cabeza en dirección al chico detrás de él, al girarla la luz de la ventana a su izquierda ilumina su imagen y Rin queda perplejo ante el sujeto, no tardó mucho en entonar una única palabra al ver el rostro de esa persona de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¿Haru?- Dijo Rin con un mínimo aliento.


	2. 2-La tragedia

**La tragedia:**

-¿Haru?- Pregunta el pelirrojo extrañado, aquella persona que hace un momento vio como un peligro, resultó ser su amigo y viejo rival a quien ha estado buscando ese día, Nanase Hakura, de su misma edad y estatura, de cabello negro y ojos azules, siempre con una expresión de desatención y desinterés total en su cara, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo así era.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Haruka esta vez mientras volteaba del todo hacia donde estaba Rin.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? Por poco y te termino golpeando.- Contestaba en modo de broma sintiéndose más relajado, todo ese día había estado pensando en el paradero de Haru, la intriga lo estuvo consumiendo por horas, y ahora el tenerlo en frente, por más que aun tuviera dudas de aclarar, lo tranquilizaba bastante, pues una de las más importantes ya estaba resuelta, su amigo estaba bien, no le había ocurrido nada malo, o al menos así lo pensaba él.

-Qué bueno verte- Dice Rin aproximándose a Haru extendiéndole su mano, este segundo sigue algo confundido, no se esperaba ver al joven tiburón de nuevo, ni mucho menos en ese lugar, al cabo de unos segundos volvió en sí y estrechó la mano que tenía delante suyo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, cambiando su poco amistoso semblante a uno más amigable.  
Pero en el momento que ambas manos hacen contacto, el chico Matsuoka no puede evitar decir algo al respecto. –Estás algo frio, ¿hace cuánto estás aquí?- Le dice al ojiazul. –Te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí, la temperatura está demasiado baja.- Le replica en tono un tanto mandón.

Ante los comentarios Nanase suelta la mano de su compañero mientras dirige la mirada a cualquier otra parte del cuarto para contestarle sin necesidad de hacer contacto visual. –Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- contestó, con su típica y característica expresión desinteresada, pero un tanto molesta a la vez, como si no le importara ninguna preocupación que otros tuvieran por él pero que a su vez le irritaba, como si le molestara, talvez, el hecho de que se metieran en lo que no les importaba.

-¿Y a qué viniste? –Pregunto Haru de forma cortante y directa, devolviendo la mirada a su introvertido amigo.

-Vine a buscarte, -contestó- hoy fui a tu casa y no estabas, además estaba muy descuidada, así que no supe bien que hacer y quise venir aquí a ver si el viejo entrenador Sasabe sabía algo de ti.

Al escuchar nombrar a su antiguo entrenador, Haru titubeo por un momento y se quedó mudo con la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija.

-Pero antes de venir aquí me habían dicho que el club estaba cerrado desde hace algún tiempo y que lo iban a demoler, -seguía hablando el pelirrojo sin notar la reacción del otro chico presente- así que vine hasta aquí para ver que podía encontrar, algún indicio de porqué cerró el club o de ti, y extrañamente aquí estás. – dijo esto último sonriendo, pero al dejar de hablar miró más detenidamente a su amigo y noto cierta alteración en él, se veía asustado, paralizado, como si múltiples y horribles imágenes atravesaran su cabeza en un segundo.

En ese instante Rin tuvo una suposición inmediata, casi una afirmación, para asegurarse de ello, tomo un ligera respiración, puesto que sus próximas palabras podrían darle 2 tipos de respuestas, que pueden o aclarar todas sus dudas, o empeorarlas.

-¿Tu sabes qué fue lo que pasó aquí, verdad Haru? ¿Aquella supuesta tragedia?- preguntó en seco, si su pregunta era rápida y concisa esperaba que su respuesta también lo fuera, o que al menos no tardara demasiado. Nanase bajó un poco su mirada ante la fría pregunta, sus ojos que estaban enfocados en el rostro del pelirrojo ahora estaban mirando la chaqueta de este, queriendo formular una respuesta aunque su lengua se negara a reaccionar. –Lo sabes.- Se auto contestó Matsuoka al ver la reacción de Haru, aunque no le haya respondido con palabras, cada facción en su cara gritaba un fuerte y afirmativo sí, lo que no podía expresar verbalmente lo expresaba en sus acciones físicas. –Necesito que me lo cuentes Haru, por favor. – Dijo el pelirrojo esta vez con una voz más calma en pos de querer tranquilizar la incómoda situación para ambos.

Saliendo ya de ese cuarto, se encontraban ambos chicos sentados en las viejas bancas de madera localizadas junto al mostrador en la entrada principal del club, curiosamente esa parte del edificio, estando tan cerca del exterior, donde ya se avasalló la noche, estaba menos frío que el resto de las habitaciones más adentradas al lugar, ¿cómo podía ser eso? Sentados allí, en silencio, mientras la tenue luz de la luna entraba por las puertas de vidrio rajado de la entrada, ninguno emitía sonido, parecía que los segundos fueran minutos, uno más largo que el otro, la paciencia de Rin se estaba acabando, estuvo a punto de decir algo para iniciar la conversación, pero cuando apenas abrió sus labios antes de que un mínimo aire saliera de ellos, Haruka ya había empezado a hablar.

-Poco después de que te fuiste, -empezó a relatar.- muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Makoto tenía más amigos, aunque yo no tenía interés en ellos, Nagisa fue a otra preparatoria lejos de nosotros y aunque seguía yendo al club ya no podía competir junto a nosotros porque sus padres lo obligaban a ocuparse más de sus estudios, el equipo de relevos estaba deshecho, y sin ti ya no tenía nadie con quien realmente quisiera competir, nunca me intereso nadar por competencia pero, admito que cuando nadaba contigo quería superarte, talvez porque sentía celos. - Ante esto Rin lo miro asombrado. – Estaba celoso de que alguien más que yo sintiera tanta afinidad con el agua, a pesar de que quisieras competir y yo no, eras el único a quien podía considerar realmente un rival. Pasé un tiempo algo confuso por no saber qué hacer, mi único rival ya no estaba, el equipo ya no estaba, mis amigos estaban cada vez más lejos de mí, me sentía solo. –El ajiazul mostraba cierta tristeza al decir eso último, él nunca era de expresar cómo se sentía, jamás se abría de esa manera con nadie.

Y siguió hablando. –Pero un tiempo después Makoto y yo formamos un segundo equipo con chicos que iban a la preparatoria con nosotros, fue difícil al principio, no era lo mismo, pero logramos entendernos, y así logramos que el equipo funcionara, una vez más, sentía ganas de nadar, nuevamente quería nadar en relevos. –Aunque esta parte de su relato fuera alegre, Haruka no sonrió ni cambió su semblante triste en ningún momento, al contrario, se ponía peor.

-Pero no duró mucho… Estabamos comenzando el segundo año en la preparatoria y con ello otro año más en el club de natación, el primer día que tuvimos entrenamiento, seriamos el primer grupo en entrar, ese día faltaban unos 3 chicos, fuimos a los vestidores, nos cambiamos, pero cuando fuimos a la piscina no había nadie, entonces buscamos al entrenador Sasabe. –Haruka tomó un seco respiro, como si lo último que dijo le hubiera producido una severa falta de aire, y aunque no se notara por las mangas de su chaqueta, sus brazos estaban tiesos, y ligeramente temblorosos con todos sus músculos contraídos, hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió con su relato queriendo terminarlo lo antes posible.

-Algunos de nosotros fuimos, Nagisa incluido, Makoto se quedó en la piscina, fuimos hasta su oficina, tocamos a la puerta pero no nos contestaba, sabíamos que estaba adentro así que decidimos entrar, Nagisa fue quien abrió la puerta, siendo como era, la abrió de forma rápida gritando "entrenador Sasabe!" –Nanase aprieta sus puños. – En ese momento había mucho rojo, rojo por todos lados, Nagisa soltó un horrible y desaforado grito, yo no supé que hacer, solo me quede ahí congelado, los chicos que faltaban de nuestro grupo estaban ahí, sus cuerpos… -Una lágrima se asoma por su ojo derecho, y Rin que estaba sentado a su lado pudo verla. -…sus cuerpos, desechos, había sangre por todos lados y el entrenador Sasabe, estaba sobre uno de ellos, sosteniendo un cuchillo…-Haru no pudo seguir relatando más que exploto en llanto, abundantes lágrimas inundaron sus ojos nublando su vista. –No supe que hacer, solo me quede ahí viendo, y Nagisa no paraba de gritar, los demás llegaron y vieron también, todos gritando, algunos llorando, pero los gritos de Nagisa, sus gritos no se detenían. –Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas las cuales estaban al rojo vivo así como sus ojos. –llegaron los empleados de limpieza y lo tomaron por la fuerza, le quitaron el cuchillo y lo sostuvieron hasta que llego la policía para llevárselo, los padres de Nagisa llegaron a buscarlo, él seguía gritando a pesar de que ya casi no tenía voz, los padres de Makoto también vinieron por él y me llevaron con ellos porque mi madre no estaba en la ciudad…Nagisa y su familia se mudó, nunca más supe que fue de él, tampoco supe que paso con el entrenador Sasabe, qué hicieron con él, o por qué hizo eso, no lo sé.

Sus lágrimas forzosamente estaban cesando, ya había terminado de contar tan escabroso recuerdo, tratando de calmarse y abriendo lentamente los ojos que ya se le habían hinchado a causa de su llanto, en un intento por recobrar su visión nublada por el agua de sus lagrimales, mira a su lado y lo primero que divisa con claridad es el rostro atónito y horrorizado de Rin, no puede creer lo que acaba de oír, la atrocidad que en ese lugar ocurrió, no encontraba palabra alguna para decir ante tal barbarie, ahora sabía cuál era la tragedia de la que le había hablado Mikoshiba.

La atmosfera se había congelado, el silencio cubría casi por completo el lugar, lo único que se oía eran los ligeros sollozos de un Haruka destrozado por dentro tras revivir una parte del pasado la cual prefería que permaneciera enterrada, su respiración agitada y dificultosa mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y la compostura tras aquel llanto, resultaba algo ruidoso, más siendo el único sonido emitido en todo el cuarto, ni siquiera el más mínimo sonido del exterior se adentraba, el sonar de algún auto por la calle, el canto de un grillo, nada en absoluto.  
Luego de un rato, aun sin digerir por completo lo que había escuchado, Rin se atreve a abrir la boca y decir unas palabras por más pobres y trilladas que fueran.

-Lo lamento mucho…-decía el pelirrojo levantando su mano izquierda colocando sobre el hombro de su triste amigo. –No tenía idea, de saberlo no te habría pedido que me contaras eso, no puedo ni imaginar lo que fue para ti.

-Está bien. – Contesta Haru, un poco más calmado, con la vista en el suelo, pasan unos minutos en que ambos permanecen callados, la mano de Matsuoka no se retiró del hombro de Nanase, ya no tenían nada más que decir al respecto, preferían callar y que así sus energías se fueran limpiando de a poco, hasta la oportunidad en que pudieran volver a hablar de cualquier otro tema.

-Oye…-Empezó Haru como una nueva conversación. -…y ¿qué haces aquí? No esperaba volver a verte desde aquella carrera.

-Bueno, pedí que me trasladaran de regreso a Japón, me inscribí en una de las mejores escuelas privadas de la ciudad y pretendo sobresalir en su club de natación, además creí que sería bueno volver a verlos, cuando estuve en Australia me costó bastante socializar, aprendí a manejar su idioma y me desenvolví con facilidad, pero extrañaba las experiencias que tuve aquí. –relataba Rin con una sonrisa relajada. -El entrenamiento fue duro, muchas veces pensé en rendirme, creí que nunca llegaría a ser lo suficientemente bueno, que jamás alcanzaría el sueño de mi padre, el sueño que él tuvo que abandonar para criarme, pero luego pensaba en ustedes, en lo que habíamos logrado, y en lo vivo que me sentí nadando todos juntos, así que usaba eso de motivación, por más veces que me golpeara contra la pared, no renunciaría a mi propósito y antes de convertirme en un nadador olímpico, me prometí que volvería a nadar con ustedes una vez más.

Sus palabras resultaban muy emotivas, y tan conmovedoras que Haru había olvidado el mal momento de hace un rato cuando estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas por el terror de su recuerdo, e incluso pudo sacarle una pequeña risa y un comentario que resultó cómico para la situación.

-¿No crees que todo eso es algo "romántico"?. –Dijo Haruka en tono burlón.

Ante esto Rin no pudo evitar reír, esa frase era muy característica de sí mismo, no solo porque él la había usado en alguna que otra ocasión cuando niños, sino que de por sí, aunque pretendiera ser alguien duro, el tiburón era bastante sentimental una vez que lo conoces.

-Talvez lo sea, pero así soy. –Agregó el pelirrojo con orgullo en su voz. Habiéndose apaciguado ya la tensión, una pregunta volvió a su mente.

-Ah, Haru, por cierto, explícame algo ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Y por qué tu casa estaba tan descuidada hoy? –Pregunto sin titubeos.  
Haruka se toma unos segundos antes de contestar y cuando se siente preparado comienza a hablar.

-A veces suelo venir, sin importar la hora, a orar por las almas de esos chicos, aunque no los conocía bien, honestamente ni recuerdo sus nombres, pero creo que por respeto es algo que debo hacer, además a veces también me quedo viendo las fotos de la sala de trofeos, como nuestra foto de cuando ganamos esa carrera de relevos, me traen buenas memorias y me ayudan a relajarme cada noche.

-¿Y tu casa? ¿Acaso estás durmiendo en otro lado? –preguntó nuevamente Rin.

-No. –Contesta el ojiazul. –después de lo ocurrido empecé a descuidar mi casa, mi madre se había mudado por cuestiones de trabajo poco tiempo después, pero no quise ir con ellas y le insistí para quedarme aquí. –Esta parte le resultaba difícil de creer al pelirrojo, después de un suceso tan traumático ¿por qué alguien querría permanecer en el mismo pueblo teniendo que vivir día a día con esos recuerdos tan cerca de uno? –Me quedé aquí en la casa de mi difunta abuela, Makoto venía a verme y a buscarme para ir a clases, pero me volví un poco esquizofrénico, no limpiaba el lugar tan seguido como debía, una vez que el polvo y las telarañas se acumulaban por poco sobre mí solo entonces limpiaba. Me volví un desastre, deje de ir a la escuela, y Makoto y yo dejamos de hablar, ni siquiera recuerdo bien en que momento pasó, sentía que la casa de mi abuela me sofocaba, y que debía cambiar de ámbito, incluso de vida, así que tome todo lo que pude y hui. Tengo un pequeño departamento al otro lado de la ciudad, y estoy más tranquilo allí, estoy técnicamente empezando de cero mi vida.

Rin se sorprende un poco por lo que escucha viniendo de la boca de Haru, es otra persona, totalmente diferente a quien recordaba hace ya casi 5 años, todo por lo que pasó debido a un trauma, todo lo que abandonó para empezar de nuevo, le producía una gran lástima y a la vez algo de culpa el no haber estado allí, para al menos haber tratado de apoyarlo.

-Lamento realmente todo por lo pasaste, pero me alegro de que sigas aquí. –Dijo Rin de la forma más confortante posible, Haruka no lo miró pero comprendió la sinceridad en las palabras de su compañero.

-Ven. –dice el pelirrojo mientras se levanta haciéndole una seña al ojiazul para que haga lo mismo.

Este segundo le sigue la corriente y una vez de pie siente una ligera presión sobre su brazo, era Rin oprimiéndolo con firmeza, más no con agresividad, no entendía muy bien a qué quería llegar.

-Te acompañare a tu casa, o bueno, a tu nueva casa, -decía Rin, sosteniéndolo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida- ya es un poco tarde para volver solo, así será más seguro…

\- ¡NO! – Un rotundo y algo alterado "no" lo interrumpió, a la vez que el brazo que sostenía se soltó violentamente de su agarre de un solo tirón.  
Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par ante este acto y miraban con desconcierto a un Haru el cual parecía nervioso.

-Yo quisiera quedarme un poco más. –Dijo Nanase tratando de sonar calmado, queriendo disimular su sobresalto de hace un instante.

-Bueno, me quedare contigo hasta entonces si quier-… -Estaba alegando Rin pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente.

-No, tú debes irte ya, créeme entre más tardes más peligroso será el camino para ti. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes. –Replicó el ojiazul mirando seriamente a otro chico el cual mostraba no estar del todo de acuerdo con la simple expresión en su cara.

-Insisto, vete. –Dijo igual de serio.

-Está bien, supongo que podré verte otro día, si puedes ve un día a la academia Samezuka y hablamos. –Dice Rin despidiéndose de su amigo el cual solo asiente con la cabeza.

Al salir por la puerta, ya en el exterior bajo el cielo nocturno, no puede evitar voltear a ver el interior del edificio a través del vidrio, solo para ver a su amigo perdiéndose como una oscura silueta en lo profundo del pasillo, da un pequeño suspiro a pierde su vista en las nubes de la noche, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, nuevamente era una mezcla de emociones incongruentes y opuestas que difícilmente encajaban en su cabeza, estaba feliz por encontrar a Haru, desanimado por la tragedia que ocurrió en ese club y que su amigo presenció, pero aliviado porque este no haya sido una de las víctimas, al mismo tiempo sentía lástima por cómo su vida había cambiado luego de los hechos, y también intrigado por la actitud que mostró Haru al momento en que iba a ser jalado de esa sombría edificación.

Las nubes negras cubrían todo el firmamento, no había estrellas que admirar, apenas a través de un pequeño espacio entre estas se veía la luna, la única luz que alumbraba desde lo alto, y Rin allí, reposando bajo su luz, en eso siente una vibración proveniente del bolsillo de su pantalón, mete la mano en él y saca su teléfono, caen unos cuantos mensajes de texto e indicaciones de 3 llamadas perdidas, llamadas recientes que no habían sonado, la única explicación sería que dentro del edificio la señal de su celular hubiera muerto, no era algo muy lógico pero era lo único que se podía ocurrir al joven pelirrojo.

Revisa las llamadas y nota que es un número de teléfono el cual no tenía agendado, las 3 llamadas del mismo número, talvez sería Makoto, recordó que ese mismo día al no encontrarlo en casa le dejó su número a su madre pidiéndole que en cuanto volviera a casa lo llamara. Oprime el botón para devolver la llamada y empieza a sonar el tono de espera, suena una veces hasta que es atendido.

-¿Hola? –Suena una desconocida voz al otro lado.

-¿Makoto? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunta Matsuoka.

-¿Rin? –dice Makoto con sorpresa. –Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?–Preguntó amigablemente.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, estoy aquí en Iwatobi. –Contesto de buena manera

-¿Te transfirieron aquí? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, me graduaré aquí en la academia Samesuka. –respondió.

-¡Genial! Es asombroso que estés aquí de nuevo, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos. –Decía Makoto de manera alegre. –Oye Rin, ¿mañana quieres ir a tomar un café?

-Seguro, sería estupendo. –Contesto Rin, feliz por la propuesta.

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana entonces en esta dirección…- Dicho esto Makoto le pasó la dirección de un café cercano a la escuela preparatoria a la que él asistía, acordaron encontrarse en la tarde al día siguiente.

Ya era de día, había sido una noche pesada para Rin, incluso le había costado trabajo dormir, tras volver a los dormitorios se había dado una ducha caliente y se recostó, pero antes de conciliar el sueño dio vueltas sobre sí por horas pensando en todo lo ocurrido y todo de lo que se había enterado en tan solo un día.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, el día estaba tranquilo, un poco nublado y frio, pero por momentos el sol salía al descubierto, iluminando todo a su paso, Rin se encontraba ya en el café que acordó con Makoto, y girando la fría perilla entró, la campana de la puerta sonó y un chico sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana le hace una seña al pelirrojo acompañada de una gran sonrisa, era un joven aparentemente alto, de espalda y hombros anchos, y con un cabello castaño y ojos verdes difíciles de no reconocer, más con esa sonrisa y aura tranquila, ese era Makoto.

Se aproxima a la mesa y de un abrazo saluda a su amigo, realmente lo alegraba verlo, más lo alegraba ver que aún era el mismo chico risueño y amable que recordaba de niños.

Hablaron de diversos temas por un largo rato, cómo les estuvo yendo en los estudios, cómo había sido el tiempo de Rin en Australia, etc, hasta el momento el tiburón estaba evitando nombrar a Haru y al club, no quería hacer mención de ello y arruinar el agradable momento, pero no fue él quien rompió el hielo con dicho tema.

-Así que fuiste a buscar a Haru… -Dijo Makoto.

-Si…-dijo Rin con baja voz, no se esperaba el tener que hablar al respecto, y francamente tampoco quería.

-Hace mucho que abandonó su casa…- contaba Makoto. -…desde entonces ya no lo he visto.

-Yo lo vi ayer. –Rin dudo por un segundo si decir eso o no, si lo decía tendría que nombrar al club y entonces Makoto también recordaría lo que pasó y no sabía cómo este reaccionaría, si igual o peor de lo que lo hizo Haruka, y si no lo decía, sería como ocultarle algo a su amigo al cual se le notaba la desilusión tras haber dicho que nunca más había visto ni sabido nada de quien fue su mejor amigo. Finalmente optó por decirlo.

La curiosidad pica al castaño y formula una pregunta. -¿Lo viste? ¿Dónde?

-En el viejo club de natación… -Respondió Rin quitando la vista del rostro de Makoto enfocándola en el café que tenía en su mano.

-El club…entonces ¿ya sabes qué fue lo que pasó ahí? Pregunta Makoto con seriedad y pena en su mirada.

-Sí, ya lo sé. –contestó el pelirrojo. – Siento realmente lo que le pasó a esos tres chicos.  
Dicho esto el castaño hace un gesto de desconcierto, Rin no entiende el motivo de esto, hasta que el joven Tachibana cuestiona su afirmación.

-¿Tres chicos? Fueron dos. –Esas fueron sus palabras.


	3. 3-Diario

**Diario:**  
Rin había quedado perplejo e intrigado ante la declaración de Makoto. ¿Habían sido solo dos chicos las víctimas de ese día? ¿Por qué Haru le había dicho que fueron tres entonces? Tal vez había un error en su relato, pero ¿cómo alguien que presencie eso tan de cerca podría olvidar un detalle así? O tal vez el equivocado era Makoto, pero aunque él no lo hubiera visto de la manera que lo vio su ex mejor amigo, él también estuvo presente, fuera como fuera, era difícil de creer que alguno cuente el mismo relato de forma distinta por equivocación. O probablemente ¿alguno de ellos estaría cambiando su versión apropósito?

Luego de una breve pausa el joven pelirrojo, confuso por no saber si creer lo que acababa de oir, decide indagar más, ya tenía la versión de Nanase, si quería sacar conclusiones necesitaría conocer también la versión de Tachibana.

-Makoto… ¿Crees poder contarme lo que pasó ese día? –preguntó esperanzado de que el castaño no se negara a darle dicha información.

-Creo que Haru ya te lo contó. – Contestó desganado, con su mirada perdida en la mesa. –No es algo que quiera recordar, lo siento Rin. – Dijo sosteniendo con firmeza la taza de con ya medio café frio entre sus manos.

Su intento había fracasado, a pesar de no querer rendirse y volver a insistirle con la misma pregunta, Rin simplemente no pudo hacerlo, no podía obligarlo a hablar de algo que pudiera deprimirlo ni revivirle una experiencia semejante, no podía corromper a una persona tan alegre y sonriente como lo era Makoto , prefirió callar y preguntar otra duda que tenía.

-Dime algo entonces. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Haru? ¿Por qué dejaron de hablarse? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo. – De niños ustedes eran casi inseparables, siempre fuiste como guardaespaldas con Haru, a donde él iba tú estabas ahí pegado a él. ¿Cómo algo así cambió?

El castaño miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo, y este pudo notar una ligera desilusión en aquellos ojos color esmeralda.

-Después de lo que pasó… - Relataba Makoto sin dejar de ver fijamente a Rin. – Haru se volvió distante con todos, incluso conmigo, las pocas veces que su madre no viajaba y se quedaba en casa con él tenían fuertes discusiones, a veces cuando iba a su casa desde afuera de la puerta principal escuchaba los gritos de su madre y algún que otro ruido como si fueran vidrios rompiéndose contra la pared o el suelo, él ya no quiso ir a la escuela, sin importar cuanto le insistiera él prefería quedarse en casa encerrado en su cuarto. Dos o tres meses después su madre se mudó y él se quedó en esa casa aislado del mundo entero, pensé que dejar de insistirle en que saliera y esperar a que él solo decidiera salir de ahí serviría de algo, pero me equivoque, pasó casi un año sin que supiera nada de él así que trate de ir y hablar con él una vez más, pero Haru ya había abandonado su casa.

Hasta ahora el relato de Makoto sobre cómo había terminado su amistad con Haru coincidía con la del chico ojiazjul, pero aún faltaba una parte.

-Solo una vez pude encontrarme con Haru después de eso, meses después dentro del club de natación abandonado. – Dicho esto Rin puso mayor atención a las palabras del castaño. – Fue una tarde saliendo de la escuela, había pasado por el club, obviando lo que había ocurrido, verlo me recordaba a cuando te conocimos a ti, a Nagisa también, cuando formamos el equipo de relevos, todos esos buenos momentos, puros y felices, hubiera querido que duraran para siempre. Cuando estaba yéndome, rodeando el edificio aún sin dejar de verlo, vi a Haru parado frente a una ventana del segundo piso, me estaba mirando, yo no entendí muy bien qué pasaba, solo pude volver corriendo y entrar en el club, ya hacía más de un año y medio que no sabía nada de él, pensando en si se había mudado con su madre, o solo, y de la nada estaba ahí, a tan solo unos metros de mí.

Matsuoka escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, puesto que le parecía extraño, cuando habló con Haruka la noche anterior, este en ningún momento mencionó que se había encontrado con Makoto dentro del edificio, según él desde que abandonó su hogar no la había vuelto a ver.

-Agitado llegue a donde estaba Haru y solo se quedó ahí viéndome. - Seguía contando Makoto.

En el tétrico edificio, en un pasillo desolado alumbrado por la anaranjada luz del atardecer a través de ventanas sucias, se encontraban un agitado Makoto tratando de recobrar el aire antes de poder hablar y un Haruka frío sin expresión ni emoción alguna en su gesto.

-Haru! – Decía Makoto entre jadeos y bocanadas de aire. - ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabes cómo me tenías preocupado. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?  
Ante estas palabras el ojiazul mantenía su semblante serio de desinterés, no le interesaba todo el tiempo que había pasado sin ver a su mejor amigo, no le interesaba cómo se sintiera este a causa de su desaparición, ni siquiera parecía interesarle el tenerlo ahí frente a él.

-Quise irme de ahí, no es algo que te importe, así que no te preocupes. –Dijo Haru mirando a su amigo el cual solo mostro desconcierto ante una afirmación tan cortante.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? Haru abandonaste la casa de tu abuela sin decirle nada a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera a mí! Solo desapareciste, ¿y ahora me dices que no me preocupe? –Replicaba Makoto alterándose.

-¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!? ¿¡Quedarme ahí sólo!? ¡Tú también te alejaste! –Decía Haruka realmente enojado, lanzando fuertes reprimendas y acusaciones contra el pobre castaño. -¡Sabías que estaba mal por lo que pasó y aun así hasta cuando mi propia madre se fue tú también me hiciste a un lado! No pudiste tenerme un poco más de paciencia y quedarte ¿verdad? Lo entenderías más si hubiera estado en mi lugar, si los hubieras visto así de cerca como yo los ví.  
Makoto estaba mudo, no tenía cómo excusarse ante lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, solo podía bajar la mirada y decirle que sentía haberle fallado así.

-Haru, perdóname, es cierto, yo no estuve cuando más me necesitaste, fue mi error creer que debía darte distancia cuando lo que necesitabas era mi apoyo. –Se disculpaba Tachibana con gran vergüenza hacia sí mismo.

-Bien, si ya estás en paz con eso, mejor vete. –Dijo Nanase dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana.

-Pero Haru, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Dónde se supone que estás viviendo ahora? –Pregunta el castaño preocupado.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Contestó de mala gana.

-¡Haru! –Decía Makoto nervioso por la actitud de su compañero. –Vamonos entonces, salgamos de aqu, vayamos a donde no estés solo.

-¿Aun no entiendes? –Dijo Haru. –No estoy solo. Y ya es muy tarde, no voy a irme, no puedo. Vete, y no vuelvas, no quiero verte nunca más por aquí.

-¡Pero Haru! –gritó Makoto a la vez que trató de tomar el brazo de su insensato amigo, pero su mano fue retirada de una palmada violenta seguida de un acto el cual no pudo predecir.

Un dolor agudo en su mejilla, y un delgado hilo de sangre cayendo por su fosa nasal, había recibido un puño por parte de Haru, le resultaba inconcebible, las punzadas que sentía en su rostro no las sentía debido al shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su mejor amigo lo había golpeado, y peor aún, luego del golpe, este lo miraba con un profundo desprecio y asco.

-Haru… -Articulo en bajo tono aún desconcertado por el hecho.  
Mirandolo como si fuera el ser más odiado de su vida, Haruka solo dijo unas palabras.

Vete, y no vuelvas. –dicho esto le dio la espalda a Makoto y se alejó adentrándose en la profundidad y oscuridad del pasillo, mientras que el castaño sólo pudo retirarse en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de reconocer que lo que había pasado era un hecho y no un sueño indeseable.

-Luego de eso, no volví a entrar ahí ni hablar con él, pero cada vez que pasó frente al club, casi siempre lo veo ahí, mirando al exterior a través de una ventana. –Decía el joven Tachibana terminando su relato, mientras que Rin no dejaba de llevarse sorpresas en intrigas con cada nuevo dato que adquiría respecto al estado actual de Haruka, y todos los que parecían faltar para terminar de entender lo ocurrido en el club de natación años atrás.

-Lamento todo eso, pero gracias por contármelo, me he perdido muchas cosas mientras no estuve aquí. –Dijo Rin queriendo reconfortar al castaño.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta Rin, espero que podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. –Decía Makoto esbozando una bella, aunque forzada, sonrisa.

-Siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que ya se hizo hora de retirarse, ya en la calle ambos se despidieron y siguieron cada quien su rumbo, Makoto se encontraba caminando cerca de la playa, estando ya cerca de su casa, pensando en su reencuentro con Rin después de tanto tiempo, sin contar ese momento en que tuvo que hablar sobre su último encuentro con Haru, pues pensar en eso solo lo deprimía, lo hacía sentir culpable.  
Vagando dentro de su cabeza, distraído, no había notado unos pasos que se oían a sus espaldas, en cuanto los sintió aceleró su paso a la vez que le dio un profundo escalofrío, pero estos pasos provenientes de un desconocido también comenzaron a sonar apresurados, no cabía duda, lo estaban siguiendo.  
Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a correr, pero de aquel desconocido a sus espaldas salieron unas palabras que lo sacaron de su estado de alerta.

-¡Mako-chan! –Una voz chillona, con un tono alegre e infantil lo estaba llamando.

-¿Mako-chan? –Pensó él, solo conocía a una persona que lo llamaba de esa forma. En eso detuvo su paso y curioso volteó para comprobar de quien se trataba.

-¿¡Nagisa!? –Dijo exaltado.

Ya era de noche, Rin se encontraba recostado en su cuarto, tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo que le resultaba imposible, con el cuarto a oscuras la puerta es abierta por un chico con una toalla sobre su cabello húmedo, era su compañero de cuarto, Aiichiro Nitori, un joven de primer año, de casi 1,70 metros de alto, más bajo que Rin, de ojos azul oscuro y cabello grisáceo.

-¿No puede dormir senpai? –Preguntaba respetuosamente el chico.

-No, me está costando trabajo relajarme. –Dijo el pelirrojo algo irritado. –Creo que también me daré una ducha. –Dicho esto se levantó de su cama, y tomando una toalla que había sobre su silla de escritorio se retiró del cuarto dejando a su compañero solo, dirigiéndose a las duchas.  
Llega a un enorme baño de azulejos blancos con un gran espejo y varios grifos en un extenso lavamanos, también con un gran cuarto con unas 5 duchas separado por puertas de vidrio, a esas horas de la noche él sería el único en tomar un baño así que sin más se desvistió y se adentró bajo el chorro de agua caliente, el agua caía y se deslizaba por su cabello y su piel mientras que con los ojos entre cerrados no hacía más que observar los azulejos húmedos a través del inmerso vapor que se generaba.  
Parecía que tendría un gustoso baño y luego de eso podría dormir tranquilamente, pero algo se interponía entre él y una noche pacifica, las luces del lugar empezaron a titilar, tal vez sea un desperfecto en la instalación eléctrica pensó él, pero la situación se pondría peor. Un raro sonido lo sacó de sí, se escuchaba perfectamente cómo el agua de uno de los grifos del lavamanos corría, alguien lo había abierto.

-¿Hola? –Pregunto ingenio.

En un segundo las demás duchas a su alrededor se abrieron también, causando una constante variación entre agua caliente y fría en sus chorros, esto le produjo un susto repentino más la incómoda sensación de las gotas de agua a veces heladas y a veces hirviendo sobre su cuerpo a cada instante. Salió apresurado del cuarto apenas pudiendo ver por el vapor de las duchas, ni siquiera había llegado a cubrirse con su toalla y casi resbala al salir, pero al poner ambos pies fuera ya nada estaba como hace segundos, todas las demás duchas a excepción de la que estaba usando Rin estaban cerradas, el grifo que se supone por el sonido del agua estaba abierto, no estaba, todos estaban cerrados, no entendía qué es lo que había pasado, no pudo haber imaginado nada de eso, o el cansancio más todo que lo había ocurrido en esos dos días ya lo estaba haciendo imaginar cosas.

Al ver cómo todo parecía estar "normal" trató de relajarse y decidió que ya era hora de acostarse, envolvió su cintura con la toalla que había llevado y volteó para cerrar aquella ducha que ya no usaría, pero la imagen que vio al girarse lo estremeció, sobre el vidrio empañado de la ducha, desde el lado de adentro se divisaba un mensaje escrito. "Vuelve y mira bajo su cama" decía.

Ante esto el susto del pelirrojo fue indescriptible, todo su cuerpo tembló, sentía que no estaba solo en ese cuarto, rápidamente y aún sin vestirse sale de ese lugar, solo envuelto con la toalla y con sus pertenencias en mano dejando algunas huellas y gotas de agua por el camino hasta su habitación, al entrar Nitori ya se encuentra profundamente dormido, un poco más calmado sin intención de despertar a su compañero se viste lentamente haciendo el menor ruido posible.  
Ya con su ropa puesta, recuerda lo que estaba escrito en el cristal del baño. "Vuelve y mira bajo su cama", él sabía que las historias de fantasmas en Japón eran muy frecuentes, aunque nunca fue de creer fielmente en ellas.

-"Vuelve….y mira bajo su cama." –Se repitió en voz baja para sí mismo, y fue cuando entendió el posible significado de ese mensaje, así que tomó sus zapatos deportivos y salió de allí.

A oscuras con una linterna, así estaba Rin dentro de la casa de Haru, había entrado a escondidas de cualquier vecino, sentía que aquel mensaje significaba precisamente que debía ir ahí, así fue, subió hasta el cuarto de Haru y parado frente a su sucia y empolvada cama decidió correrla esperando encontrar algo bajo ella. Sus manos se ensuciaron un poco debido al polvo pero pudo mover el pesado mueble, alumbró al suelo con su linterna, y pudo ver una forma rectangular sobre el piso, un tipo de libro o cuaderno con una cubierta mal maltratada llena de manchas de moho y humedad.  
Intrigado por saber qué era eso cuaderno lo abre en una de sus amarillentas páginas.

"Nuevamente pelee con mamá hoy, esta vez por suerte fallo, me había arrojado con un florero de la sala de estar" decía en una letra peculiar, un tanto desprolija.

-Es un diario. –Pensó Rin mientras leía detenidamente.

Cada página que leía eran palabras que desahogaba Haru cuando peleaba con su madre, o cuando estaba deprimido y se encerraba en su alcoba o en el baño. Contaba cosas espantosas sobre cómo se había vuelto la vida de Haru luego de aquel homicidio en el club, las ocasiones en que su madre le gritaba e insultaba sin motivos, cómo lloraba sola en la cocina y después iba a desquitarse con su hijo gritándole y arrojándole cosas, era desgarrador leer cada página, cada palabra, escrita a puño y letra por un chico que después de ser traumatizado era maltratado por la persona que más debía de contenerlo y darle de su afecto.  
Luego de leer varias páginas Rin había llegado a las últimas hojas escritas de ese diario sin notarlo, y lo que allí decía sería lo más importante.

"Ya no sé qué hacer, por más que quiera volver a salir al exterior no puedo, me aterra el siquiera acercarme a la playa, le he tomado miedo al agua, desde esa vez hace unas semanas en que mamá trató de ahogarme en la bañera, he tenido terror a la sola idea de nadar, porque siento que cuando esté nadando, algo me va a tomar por las piernas, los brazos, o hasta mi cabeza, y tratará de hundirme hasta el fondo.

Ya dejé de contar los días desde que mamá salió de viaje por última vez, ni siquiera quiso despedirse de mí, solo se fue, y se llevó toda su ropa y objetos de valor junto con ella, aun no puedo olvidar las cosas que me dijo la noche anterior antes de irse, me dijo que me odiaba, que yo tendría que haber muerto ese día en vez de convertirme en el monstruo que me volví ¿realmente soy tan mal hijo? Desde lo del club ¿tanto he cambiado que mi propia madre llegó a odiarme al punto de abandonarme? Incluso Makoto que es mi mejor amigo se aparta cada vez más de mí, tal vez yo soy frio y malo con él, tal vez soy yo el que provoca que él se quiera alejar de mí, pero de ser así realmente no me doy cuenta cuando lo hago, no es mi intención ser malo con los demás, simplemente no me doy cuenta cuando hago algo que a ellos los aparta.

Creo que es hora de darme por vencido, mi mamá me odia y me llamó monstruo, aun cuando antes de eso era la mujer más amorosa que conocía, me dijo en mi cara que hubiera querido deshacerse de mi en cuanto supo del embarazo. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ya no tengo lugar aquí, esta casa me llena de muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que seguramente son mentiras, no quiero vivir rodeado de mentiras, ni de gente que me odie, solo me queda una salida, pero si voy a terminar con todo, lo haré donde todo mi mundo se derrumbó en primer lugar."

Horribles y escalofriantes ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Rin al terminar de leer aquel trágico escrito.

-¿Acaso…Haru está… -Dijo en voz baja y temblorosa, en eso el sonido de su celular se roba su atención, alguien lo estaba llamando, al ver el número, se trataba de Makoto.

-¿Hola? –Dijo tratando de sonar relajado, como si nada pasara.

-Hola Rin, ¿estabas durmiendo? –Pregunta Makoto del otro lado.

-No, para nada, apenas me había dado un baño. –Mintió.

-Ok, Rin ¿mañana crees que podamos vernos? hay alguien conmigo que quiere verte. –Dijo el castaño.

-¿Eh? ¿De quién se trata? –Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-Es Nagisa, volvió. –Dijo Makoto en seco.

-¿¡Cómo!? –Exclamo Rin sorprendido.

-Lo sé, a mí también me extraña, ahora está durmiendo así que mejor hablamos bien mañana ¿ok? –Decía Tachibana en voz baja tal vez para no despertar a Nagisa.

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana. –Respondió y sin más corto la llamada.

Sin más que hacer tomo el diario y lo oculto dentro de su chaqueta, para después silenciosamente dejar la casa sin que nadie lo notara. Ya había caminado un buen rato y se había alejado de las casas de sus amigos, ahora solo caminaba por la senda casi a orillas de la playa de regreso a su dormitorio, pero un extenuante grito lo alertó.  
¡Mi hijo! –el grito de una mujer en la playa a unos cuantos metros de él lo alerto junto a otros hombres mayores que estaban en un bar cercano, todos salen corriendo hacia aquella señora a ver cuál era la causa de sus gritos, al llegar el pavor se hizo presente en los rostros de todos, esa mujer mayor arrodillada sobre la arena sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo casi desollado de un niño, sus gritos confirmaban que esa pobre criatura era su hijo. Era un niño pequeño, probablemente de poco más de 10 años, a sus piernas y torso le faltaban partes de su piel, como si se las hubieran arrancado, lo más escabroso era su rostro, con una mejilla cortada, tieso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión de terror y dolor indescriptibles, como si hubiera visto el rostro de la misma muerte al momento en que su delicado e inocente cuerpo fue brutalmente mutilado.

Rin trataba de no gritar antes tal escena, algunos de los hombres que estaban ahí no pudieron contener dichos gritos, daban gritos graves aunque no muy fuertes, uno incluso no pudo controlar su estómago y vomitó al ver el estado de diminuto cadáver.

Un señor con un delantal blanco, probablemente el dueño o cantinero del bar, salió corriendo de adentro del bar hacia donde ocurría la escena, sin terminar de acercarse mucho de detuvo y solo les mostró a quienes estaban ahí un objeto que cargaba consigo, era una pequeña radio a baterías.

-¡Escuchen! –Les dijo, y todos, Rin incluido, pusieron atención a lo que en esa radio se estaba transmitiendo.

"Se confirma el número de reos fugados de la prisión este de Iwatobi, la fuga que se rumoreaba ocurrió esta mañana resultó ser cierta, efectivos de la policía ya están patrullando los alrededores buscando a los 4 fugitivos, se los considera sumamente peligrosos."


	4. 4-Memorias perdidas

**Memorias perdidas:**

29 de marzo, el sol ya se hacía ver claramente sobre el cielo, a diferencia del día anterior, el clima resultaba cálido, ni una nube gris era visible sobre la ciudad, en resumen una mañana ideal para cualquiera, excepto para un chico el cual estaba indiferente ante esto, el día podría estar tormentoso y ni así haría mella en sus pensamientos.

Así estaba Rin, esa mañana se había levantado temprano, o al menos eso se podría decir después de haber dormido tan pocas horas aquella noche, después de lo que había presenciado en la playa al poco tiempo de que ya alguien había llamado a la policía él regresó al dormitorio, no tenía intención de permanecer ahí cuando esta llegara, no quería ser interrogado como un testigo puesto que no tenía caso, él no había visto nada que fuera distinto a lo que los demás hombres presentes vieron, ya una vez en el dormitorio, donde su compañero Nitori dormía profundamente exhalando algún que otro diminuto ronquido, silenciosamente guardó el diario de Haruka que había ocultado bajo su chaqueta, seguido de esto se cambió colocándose su ropa más cómoda para dormir, todo de la forma más lenta que pudo para evitar el ruido, recostado ya en su cama, la parte baja de una litera, dio vueltas de un lado a otro por casi tres horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, la imagen del cuerpo y rostro de aquel pobre niño más el incesante llanto de la madre que sujetaba dicho cadáver tardaron en nublarse hasta que su cansancio le ganara.

La mañana había llegado y aunque las clases aun no comenzaban la piscina del club estaba habilitada al uso de sus miembros, allí se encontraban disfrutando de la calidez y claridad del día casi todos los integrantes del club de Samezuka junto a su capitán Seijuro, entre ellos Rin, quien solo nadaba de un extremo a otro sin detenerse, no como si siguiera algún entrenamiento específico, sino como una forma de distraerse y ocupar su mente en otro lado a través de su esfuerzo y desgaste físico. Después de dar alrededor de 10 vueltas completas a la piscina, intercalando entre estilo mariposa y nado de crol, se detuvo por un momento a tomar aire y esa pequeña pausa que hizo le bastó al capitán Mikoshiba para llamarle la atención.

-Oye Matsuoka, ven aquí un momento. – Le dijo este.

Ante su llamado el pelirrojo solo salió un momento del agua y se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba sentado su capitán.

-¿Estás bien Matsuoka? Aun no empezamos con los entrenamientos y tú ya pareces estar sobre-exigiéndote, deberías relajarte un poco, nada solo por nadar. – Le decía el mayor como un pequeño regaño amistoso mientras le sonreía.

-Estoy bien, solo me desperté con deseos de nadar así, me recuerda un poco a mis entrenamientos en Australia. –Contestó como una mentira, para tapar el hecho del porqué estaba nadando tanto, no para retomar una vieja rutina de entrenamiento, sino para evitar pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-HHmm, está bien, pero asegúrate de no esforzarte más de la cuenta, si te llegas a lesionar o algo sería un problema para el resto del equipo cuando nos toque competir.

-¿Para el resto del equipo? –Esa última frase le había picado un poco.

-Sí, para el resto del equipo, eres un buen nadador Matsuoka, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta de ello? Cuando nos toque competir en los torneos locales creo que tu lugar en la rampa de salida ya está casi asegurado. –Respondió alegre.

-…-Se había quedado unos segundos en blanco sin saber que responder, en parte su mente seguía divagando entre lo de aquel niño y el diario de Haru, pero también entendía lo positivo que era para él lo que su capitán le estaba diciendo, y luego de demorar unos instantes en comprenderlo pudo modular la más simple y corta contestación.

-Gracias, daré lo mejor de mí. –Contestó y rápidamente volvió a meterse al agua, esta vez con otros pensamientos y comenzó a nadar con más calma, pues le estaba tomando la palabra a lo que su capitán le había aconsejado, "nadar solo por nadar", tenía que relajarse, y pensar en que ya lo hubieran considerado para los torneos cuando ni siquiera habían comenzado los entrenamientos lo alentaba, lo tomaba como un paso más cerca de su objetivo y su sueño.

Así nadó por casi una hora más, terminada su rutina fue a darse una ducha, lo que en un principio dudó hacer, pues la experiencia de la última noche fue de por más inusual, como si alguien o algo lo hubiera atacado allí, y no solamente eso, sino que le habían dejado como mensaje la ubicación de aquel diario. Al entre al cuarto de baño, veía que habían algunos chicos en las duchas, unos ocupándolas, y otros esperando su turno para usarlas, entre estos segundos su compañero de cuarto, quien notó su presencia apenas este entró.

-Matsuoka-senpai. –Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro de niño el menor, con un tono amistoso y a su vez lleno de respeto, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un superior.

-Hola Nitori. –A Rin no le caía precisamente mal el joven Aiichiro, aunque le resultaba algo irritante la nueva tendencia que este había adquirido de llamarlo senpai.

-Senpai, ¿está esperando usar la ducha? Cuando salgan ellos podemos entrar.

-Está bien. –Contesta desganado.

Aunque no fuera a admitirlo, tanto para no quedar como un miedoso así para no tener que decir lo que le ocurrió ahí estando solo pues suponía que nadie se lo creería, le daba cierta seguridad estar en ese cuarto de baño acompañado de Aiichiro y los demás miembros del club.

Terminada su ducha envueltos en sus toallas ambos chicos salieron de la ducha listos para secarse y vestirse, ya vestidos lo único que les quedaba era secar u cabello, para lo cual tenían las secadoras conectadas junto a los lavabos, antes de encenderlas entra al cuarto el capitán del club, Seijuro Mikoshiba.

-Ah hola chicos, ¿ya terminaron por hoy? –Preguntaba amigablemente el capitán.

-Sí. –Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Bueno ya que se retiraron todos de la piscina supongo que también termine por hoy, merezco una larga y satisfactoria ducha. –Decía algo engreído pero bromista mientras se dirigía al cuarto de regaderas.

Mientras que Seijuro se bañaba tras aquel cristal empañado, Rin y Nitori secaban su húmedo cabello, el menor trataba de hablarle al mayor entre en molesto ruido de las secadoras.

Una vez terminado sus respectivos secados, ambos se dirigen a su habitación, mientras que Nitori se recuesta sobre su colchón en la cama superior de la litera y enciende un pequeño televisor de bolsillo Rin se cambia de ropa, se coloca unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros y alista sus zapatos para salir.

-¿Va a salir senpai? –Pregunta el menor algo entrometido.

-Sí, quede en ver a unos amigos hoy, volveré más tarde. –Responde indiferente.

Antes de retirarse toma del cajón de su mesa de estudio el dichoso diario y lo guarda dentro de una pequeña mochila que cuelga a su espalda, ya listo para salir con la mano en la perilla antes de abrir la puerta escucha un mensaje insólito del noticiero local el cual estaba mirando Nitori en su televisor.

"A horas de la madrugada en esta misma playa fue que se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de este niño identificado como Mayima Sato, quién había desaparecido esa misma tarde cuando él y su madre se encontraban caminando a orillas del mar un kilómetro y medio más al sur. Según el testimonio de su madre Sato se había adentrado intensionalmente al agua a pesar del clima frio y una pequeña ola lo hizo tropezar. Cuando trató de acercarse a su hijo asegura haber visto a un hombre bajo el agua, tal vez un buzo, salir del agua y tomar al niño arrastrándolo bajo el agua.  
La desesperada mujer estuvo toda la tarde buscándolo de un extremo de la playa a otro hasta que aquí fue donde encontró el cadáver de su hijo, los pocos testigos que hay dicen no haber visto nada anterior a la aparición del fallecido que pudiera servir a la investigación, lo que sí dicen es que esto podría estar vinculado a alguno de los reos fugados de la prisión local esa misma mañana."

Tras oir esto sin más se retiró del dormitorio en dirección a la casa de Makoto, donde por algún motivo se encontraba Nagisa.

Poco más de medio día, Makoto se encontraba cómodamente en su casa, sus padres habían salido de campamento junto a sus dos hermanos menores unas horas antes, él había decidido quedarse en casa debido a la visita inesperada de Nagisa, sus padres no se opusieron en lo absoluto ya que su hijo era una persona de carácter bastante adulto y responsable, él cuidaría bien de la casa así como de sí mismo y de su amigo. Vestido con una camisa de manga corta común y unos pantalones deportivos holgados se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para él y su huésped, así como también para su amigo quien en unos minutos llegaría, no preparaba nada complicado, un poco de arroz frito salteado con verduras y pulpo. Se encontraba algo pensativo, pues la misma noticia que Rin había escuchado él la había visto por televisión, había madrugado para despedir a su familia y comenzar algunas de las tareas que le fueron encargadas, terminadas estas en poco tiempo se sentó en la sala de estar a ver televisión y entonces es cuando transmiten aquella noticia.

"Vinculado a alguno de los reos fugados". Oír eso le produjo un nudo en el estómago, él sabía quién podría ser uno de esos reos, y de ser quien él suponía, el solo salir a la calle antes de que lo atrapen sería arriesgado, agradeció el hecho de que Nagisa siguiera durmiendo y no escuchara dicha información, pues esta lo podría alterar de forma grave, aunque aún se le hacía misterioso el que el pequeño rubio apareciera otra vez por aquellos lados justo ese día, más aun le intrigaba el que este mantuviera esa sonrisa y actitud infantil e hiperactiva de cuando eran niños después de lo ocurrido.

La comida ya estaba lista, Makoto cubre la olla y sartén para evitar que esta se enfriara en lo que llegaba Rin y se preparaba para despertar a Nagisa quien dormía apaciblemente cual oso en invierno, pero antes de llegar a su cuarto, donde el menor yacía dormido en un colchón sobre el suelo, suena el timbre de la entrada principal.

-Hola Makoto, disculpa que tardé en llegar, pasé para comprar algún postre. –Decía un amigable Rin mientras le extendía una bolsa de mercado al chico que acababa de abrir la puerta.

-Wow no debías molestarte, adelante pasa. –Dijo el castaño con su radiante y característica sonrisa habitual.

Matsuoka se sienta en la mesa principal sobre la cual ya estaban colocados los platos mientras que Tachibana guardaba en la nevera la bolsa que había recibido. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algo le preocupaba a su amigo, se le notaba algo pensativo, y solo una cosa se le vino a la mente.

-También viste las noticias ¿verdad? –Dijo sin titubeos.

-Sí, lo vi, y me preocupa. –Contestó mientras se aproximaba a la mesa.

-¿Crees que Sasabe tenga que ver con esto? Ni siquiera sabemos si él es uno de los que escapó. Tenemos que estar alertas.

-No me preocupo tanto por mí, -dijo repentinamente Makoto.- me preocupo por Nagisa, ¿qué se supone que le diga cuando despierte y quiera salir a la playa o a pasear con nosotros? No se cómo es que parece el Nagisa de siempre, el Nagisa alegre que conocimos hace años, después de lo que le pasó ese día me asombra que haya vuelto aquí. Por eso no sé qué esperar cuando sepa que posiblemente Sasabe este suelto por ahí.

-¿No le preguntaste porqué vino hasta aquí?

-No, cuando me lo encontré volviendo a casa después de verme contigo estaba solo y con un bolso de ropa encima, yo estaba sorprendido de verlo y no pude articular ninguna pregunta hasta que llegamos aquí, una vez que llegamos saludó a mis padres, y ellos quedaron igual de anonadados que yo, mis hermanos no saben nada de lo que pasó y entonces eran demasiado pequeños así que simplemente no lo recordaban por lo que se los presente. Después traté de interrogarlo, pero solo esquivo mi pregunta diciendo que estaba muy cansado y quería dormir, que después de descansar sería mejor momento para hablar, así que le prepare un colchón en mi cuarto y luego hable con mis padres para que viajaran sin mí, ya de por sí trataba de demorar el viaje por tu regreso a Japón, pero con la visita de Nagisa termine por cancelarlo e insistirles en que fueran ellos y me dejaran quedarme aquí con él.

-Entiendo. –Dijo Rin ante tal relato.

-¿Rin-chan? –Una voz chillona los distrajo a los dos, que inmediatamente voltearon su mirada hasta el otro lado de la sala en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos.

Al pie de las escaleras estaba parado un chico descalzo de baja estatura, rubio, algo despeinado, con shorts anaranjados y camisa amarilla, tras un ligero bostezo, en señal de apenas haber despertado reacciona a quién es la persona que está sentada en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Rin-chan? ¡Rin-chan! –Dice por poco gritando con extrema alegría y corriendo rodea la mesa para abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo el cual por el impacto casi es tirado fuera de su silla.

-Hola Nagisa, que bueno verte. –Dice Matsuoka con poco aire debido a que el abrazo de su infantil amigo lo sofocaba.

Una vez ya todos sentados en la mesa se dedican a degustar la sencilla pero sabrosa comida de Makoto, el cual se sonroja ante los halagos de sus amigos por esta, más recordando que durante la escuela él siempre era uno de los peores en las clases de cocina, acostumbraba a cocinar de más los vegetales y mariscos hasta el punto de quemarlos y a mal condimentar las guarniciones haciéndolas quedar con un sabor demasiado fuerte o directamente malo.

Entre bocado y bocado Matsuoka y Tachibana miraban fijamente al rubio el cual solo miraba su comida feliz como todo un niño. Makoto estaba listo para retomar su pregunta de anoche pero Rin se le adelantó.

-Nagisa ¿y qué haces aquí? Tenía entendido que tú y tus padres se habían mudado.

-Ah eso, claro, nos habíamos mudado a otra ciudad a unos kilómetros de Iwatobi, pero mis padres hace tres días se fueron de viaje por negocios a Tokio y quise aprovechar la oportunidad para venir a ver a mis viejos amigos. –Dicho esto mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Pero y si tus padres vuelven y no te encuentran? –Preguntó Makoto.

-Eso no es problema, ellos me avisan cuando estén volviendo por correo electrónico, además parece que es un caso bastante importante y que los puede hacer ganar mucho, por lo que me dijeron que talvez demoren alrededor de dos semanas en volver. No saben lo relajante que es para mí, aun como abogados nunca me dejaron solo ni un segundo en años, a cada caso que iban me llevaban, aunque me muriera del aburrimiento, no saben lo reconfortante que es tener dos semanas para mí solo por fin. –Decía el rubio mientras se reía irónicamente de su situación.

-Ya veo. –Dice Makoto.

-Me sorprende que volvieras después de lo que pasó, pero me alegra ver que sigues siendo el de siempre. –Dice contento Rin.

-¿Te refieres a lo del club de natación? –Dice Nagisa con un tono algo triste.

-Sí, fue horrible lo que pasó, por eso mis padres insistieron en que nos mudáramos, no les parecía adecuado que creciera cerca de un lugar donde ocurrió algo como eso, aunque a veces creo que exageran, es decir, yo ni siquiera estuve cuando eso pasó.

Los dos mayores quedaron mudos ante esta declaración, automáticamente sus miradas chocaron y sin decir nada concordaron en que ninguno de los dos entendía a lo que Nagisa se refería. ¿Qué no estuvo allí? ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Acaso está mintiendo?

-Nagisa, ¿Cómo que no estuviste ese día? –Cuestionó Makoto.

-Lo siento Mako-chan, recuerdo que tu si estuviste en el club cuando eso pasó, lo lamento si fui irrespetuoso. –Se disculpó el rubio.

-No, no es eso, es que, ¿dices que no estuviste ahí?

-No, ese día yo me había resfriado y me quede en casa, después ví en los noticieros lo que había pasado y fue cuando mis padres empezaron a hablar sobre la mudanza. –Contestó sin más.

Lo que más inseguridad les provocaba a los mayores no era el hecho de que Nagisa pudiera estar mintiendo, sino el hecho de que realmente parecía no estar mintiendo, su voz, su cara, su mirada, ninguna mostraba señal de que estuviera alterando la verdad, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera totalmente cierto. Aunque Rin lo dudara, Makoto sabía con certeza que eso que Nagisa relataba no era verdad y Rin confiaba firmemente en la palabra de Makoto. Ahora la pregunta para ambos había cambiado ¿Estaba acaso Nagisa mintiéndose a sí mismo para bloquear aquel recuerdo? ¿Tanto fue el resultado que él realmente cree esa versión?

Ya terminando de comer Makoto se dispone a retirar los platos de la mesa y unos minutos después regresa con tres platos, cada uno con una porción de pastel de chocolate con fresas, ese era el postre que Rin había traido. El rubio casí devorando de pocos bocados arrasó con su porción y antes de que el castaño pudiera dar una probada a su plato este ya le estaba rogando por otra ración, ante esta cómica escena el pelirrojo simplemente rió, una vez servida su segunda tanda de pastel, los tres se disponen a comer en paz.

-Oigan, ¿qué tal si después vamos a ver a Haru-chan? Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad los cuatro. –Dijo Nagisa ingenuo, sin saber de la situación entre sus dos amigos ahí presentes y Haru.

-Lo siento Nagisa, Haru se mudó hace unos años ya y dejamos de hablar. –Dijo Makoto disimulando el desánimo que la pregunta le había generado.

-¿Eeehh!? ¿Pero cómo? Haru-chan y Mako-chan eran mejores amigos ¿no? ¿Por qué Haru-chan se iría y dejaría de hablarte? –Cuestionaba Nagisa desilusionado.

-Lo se Nagisa, pero así pasó, lo siento, después podemos salir los tres si quieres. –Respondió el castaño tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Está bien. –Dice el menor con desilusión aun sin terminar de entender cómo una amistad como la de Haru y Makoto pudo haberse roto.

-Bueno creo que me dare un baño. –Menciona Nagisa antes de levantarse de la mesa sonriente y retirarse.

-Termino y bajo. –Dice mientras sube las escaleras en dirección al baño del piso de arriba.

Una vez que Nagisa se retira y se escucha el sonido del agua corriendo por la regadera, Rin decidido toma la mochila que había traido la cual dejo colgada de su silla y de su interior saca el diario que había conservado de su visita secreta a la casa de Haru la noche anterior.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Makoto, anoche cuando me llamaste te mentí, no estaba en los dormitorios, estaba saliendo de la casa de Haru, no sé cómo explicarlo sin parecer que me volví loco, pero algo me dijo que fuera a su casa otra vez y buscara bajo su cama, ahí encontré esto. –Dicho esto le da el cuaderno al castaño.

Este lo abre y empieza a hojear sus páginas.

-Es…un diario. –

-Sí, es el diario de Haru, lo que sea que me haya dicho que fuera a su casa quería que lo encontrara.

Al leer Makoto se detuvo en una página que le llamó la atención y sin pensarlo comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"Estoy tratando de ser paciente, me esfuerzo lo más que puedo, hoy mamá bebió una botella completa de sake y en cuanto baje de mi cuarto a buscar agua me aventó con la foto enmarcada de mi difunta abuela, empezó a gritarme de nuevo, y con sus ojos rojos por el nivel de alcohol que tenía encima y lo que estuvo llorando, me decía que mi padre hizo lo correcto en irse. Incluso citó las mismas palabras que él usó cuando nos abandonó: No pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que este adefesio, no te imaginas la vergüenza que me da el decir que esto es mi hijo… Por suerte solo salí con un pequeño corte en el antebrazo, podría haber terminado con una cortada más grande o moretones más negros y dolorosos como la semana pasada, por hoy tuve suerte, pero tengo la sensación de que algún día uno de estos golpes me terminara matando."

Dicho esto una lágrima cayó por la Mejilla de Makoto, acababa de leer solo una mínima parte del sufrimiento por el cual su mejor amigo había pasado y que él no hizo nada por evitar.

-Makoto escúchame, antes que sigas leyendo, necesito que me respondas algo. ¿Sabes si existen leyendas urbanas sobre el edificio abandonado del club? ¿Leyendas sobre fantasmas?

-¿Qué? –Pregunta el castaño shokeado ante tal cuestión.

-En la última página Haru escribió que iba a darle fin a todo en el lugar donde empezó, ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué significa eso?

-Por lo que oí…cuando una persona tiene un final trágico y no puede encontrar el descanso, se queda aferrado al lugar donde….-Makoto no pudo terminar la oración, no quería si quiera pensar en que esto podría haberle ocurrido a Haru.

-Donde murió. –Completo Rin.

-Makoto…creo que ya sé por qué solo vemos a Haru dentro del club, y por qué no quiso salir, y creo que tú también lo sabes.

-No puede ser. –Decía el castaño desviando su mirada a la mesa y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en pos de negación.

-Makoto, esconde esto, que Nagisa no lo vea, yo iré al club. Esto es solo una teoría que tengo, necesito estar totalmente seguro, tú cuida de Nagisa. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, solo necesitamos aclarar esto.

-Está bien, ve, solo asegúrate de llamarme después para saber que estas bien.

-Te lo prometo.

Dicho esto rápidamente Matsuoka se retiró del lugar y Tachibana había escondido el diario en el cajón de un mueble cualquiera el cual Nagisa no revisaría, mientras que este tercero estaba bajando por las escaleras para encontrarse con que uno de sus amigos se había retirado.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Rin-chan? –Dijo el rubio curioso.

-Lo llamó su compañero de cuarto, al parecer tenía una urgencia y tuvo que irse, jeje. –Mintió.

-Oh y yo que quería que saliéramos a caminar a algún lugar divertid los tres. –Dice a la vez que infla sus cachetes en señal de berrinche.

-Bueno supongo que podemos jugar videojuegos en tu cuarto ¿verdad? –Propone el rubio más animado.

-Seguro, elige el juego que quieras, yo termino de limpiar las cosas de la cocina y subo.

-¡Genial! Aunque sé que te voy a ganar elija el juego que elija. –Dice bromeando mientras sube nuevamente las escaleras, esta vez en dirección al cuarto de su amigo.

Una vez que entró a la habitación Nagisa cierra la puerta y Makoto mientras tanto se dispone a limpiar los platos que quedaban en el lavabo de la cocina, en eso alguien golpea la puerta.

-¿Rin habrá olvidado algo? –dijo para sus interiores mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Al abrir no era Rin quien estaba frente a él, era un hombre adulto, cuyo rostro no reconocía, pero luego de apenas un segundo reconoció a dicha persona y un grito agudo casi escapa por su boca, pero esta fue repentinamente cubierta por la mano de aquel hombre.

Ya atardecía, en cuestión de minutos el sol se ocultaría y la noche haría presencia, pero eso al pelirrojo no le interesaba, él nuevamente se encontraba dentro del edificio de aquel viejo y abandonado club de natación. Nuevamente estaba buscando al ajiazul que necesitaría ver para sacarse la duda que aquel diario le causó.

A través de una ventana se podía divisar la piscina del club, vacía claro está, continúa recorriendo los corredores, al pasar junto al cuarto de casilleros notó que de entre todos estos solamente uno estaba abierto, se acercó a este y en su interior encontró unos viejos googles, eran pequeños, googles para niños, de color azul y banda elástica negra.

-Haru…

Eran idénticos a los que Haru usaba, los guardo en el bolsillo de su mochila y sin cerrar el casillero se retiró del cuarto, al salir un estremecedor sonido lo hace voltear, un golpe metálico, el locker que había dejado abierto se encontraba cerrado, como si lo hubieran cerrado violentamente. Trató de no alterarse por ello, si era cierto eso que decían de las almas en pena, que no podían desaferrarse dl lugar donde fallecieron, tendría que considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera más de una entidad en ese edificio tras aquel homicidio.

Siguió caminando esta vez en el segundo piso, llegando aquí había un corto balcón en cual daba una vista más completa y panorámica de toda la piscina, a mitad de este el pelirrojo se detiene un momento a admirar la lúgubre vista que alguna vez fue bella y llena de luz, pero de un segundo a otro esa imagen que estaba en su cabeza se volvió real ante sus ojos, confundido, como atrapado dentro de una ilusión o un sueño estando despierto, veía la piscina llena de agua cristalina, la luz de los reflectores más la luz del sol entrando por los ventanales del techo, y de un lado a otro los coloridos y alegres banderines colgados de las cuerdas, era una visión maravillosa, aunque no tuviera explicación más que preocuparlo o alarmarlo de algo, ese vista le producía a Rin una indescriptible paz interna.

Todo era azul, celeste y blanco, pero en un corto parpadeo aquella vista se perdió, la piscina cargada de agua cristalina pasó del celeste a un intenso y horrible color rojo, la luz que iluminaba el lugar se esfumó así como aquellos coloridos banderines, todo lo que quedó era una piscina llena de agua teñido de rojo, esta horrenda imagen sacó por completo de su paz al pelirrojo quien en un intento desesperado por salir de esa alucinación no pudo hacer más que cubrirse los ojos y frotarlos con fuerza con ambas manos, paso unos segundos sin destapar su mirada esperando que cuando lo hiciera volviera a ver aquella piscina vacía como realmente debería estar.

Para su alivio al volver la mirada al lugar aquel liquido rojo se había ido, nuevamente volvía a verse como el tétrico y maltratado lugar que era, tomo un largo suspiro en señal de calma pero aunque todo lo que su mente o el lugar mismo lo había hecho ver desapareciera, había algo ahí abajo junto a la piscina, o más bien alguien, y no se trataba de una alucinación esta vez.

-¡Haru! –Grito Rin, seguido de esto corrió hasta encontrarse con las escaleras y entre saltos llegar al suelo, de allí emprendió hasta la piscina donde encontró a aquel a quien había ido a buscar.

-Haru –Decía entre diminutas bocanadas de aire por la agitación.

-Hola Rin.

-Haru, ¿por qué estás aquí ahora?

-Ya te lo dije la última vez, vengo a orar por aquellos chicos que murieron ese día.

-Es demasiada casualidad que vuelva a encontrarte aquí justo cuando vienes a orar. ¿No crees?

Dicho esto Nanase frunce el ceño, pues se estaban cuestionando, incluso tal vez tratándolo de mentiroso.

-Haru necesito saber algo. –Dice Matsuoka, a la vez que extiende su brazo y con el revés de su mano toca la mejilla del ajiazul.

-Como supuse, estás muy frio.

-Estoy bien, ya te lo dije antes. –Mencionó con algo de enojo.

-Haru, vamos afuera, solo será un momento, después ya no te molestare.

-No. –Contestó al instante.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó impaciente, su paciencia estaba agotándose.

-No quiero salir.

-¿No quieres… o es que no puedes?

Nanase se quedó mudo, solo miró con enojo al pelirrojo sin decir una palabra.

-Por algo no quisiste salir de aquí cuando te lo pedí yo, tampoco cuando lo intento Makoto, incluso lo golpeaste y hechaste como si nada.

Nanase seguía sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Haru, encontré tu diario.

Ante el comentario el ajiazul abrió los ojos de par en par, y cierto nerviosismo se hizo notar en su cara, como si aquel diario personal fuera algo que Rin nunca debería haber leído.

-Querías ponerle fin a todo en el lugar donde comenzó ¿no es así? Y aquí es donde todo comenzó.

La expresión de Haru denotaba sorpresa y también un posible temor por la pregunta que ya veía venirse sobre él  
-Dime la verdad Haru...-Dice Rin tragando saliva. -¿estás muerto?


	5. 5-Reencuentro y enfrentamiento

**Reencuentro y enfrentamiento:**

Paralizado del miedo y el asombro rápidamente Makoto fue inmovilizado contra la pared a la vez que su boca fue cubierta por la mano de aquel adulto que a su puerta había tocado.

-¿Sa-Sasabe san? –Dijo entrecortado.

-Makoto, no vayas a gritar. –Le respondió.

Se trataba del mismo Goro Sasabe, un hombre adulto de cabello rubio corto con una estrella marrón hecha al lado izquierdo de su corte, y por lo visto, uno de los reos que habían escapado de la cárcel local el día anterior.

-Escucha Makoto, no voy a hacerte nada, voy a soltarte pero no hagas nada brusco, solo he venido a hablar contigo ¿entiendes?

Aun con la boca tapada y con el corazón acelerado de los nervios asintió en forma de afirmación.

-Está bien.

Dicho esto, Sasabe aflojo sus brazos para soltar al aterrado castaño, pero en cuanto este sintió que disminuía la presión que el mayor ejercía sobre él trato de zafarse velozmente y escapar, pero su intento fue inútil, antes de lograrlo Goro lo embistió y lo dejo tendido sobre el suelo y se colocó sobre él para sostenerlo con todo su peso.

-¡Ayuda! –Gritó con fuerza pero Nagisa quien estaba en el cuarto de arriba o parecía haberlo escuchado, desde la entrada principal se escuchaba el volumen del televisor de la habitación donde el menor estaba jugando videojuegos, probablemente no podría escuchar nada de lo que pasara abajo.

-Escucha Makoto, no quería hacer esto. –Dice mientras saca un objeto escondido bajo su pantalón.

-Ahora vas a sentarte en esa silla y me vas a escuchar.

Luego de eso Tachibana sintió un frío metal sobre mejilla, estaba siendo amenazado con un revólver, sentir tan cerca, sobre su propia piel el roce de un arma de fuego que podría quitarle la vida en un segundo, hizo desbordar una lagrima de desesperación de su lagrimal izquierdo, sabía que debería hacer lo que Sasabe le decía sin intentar nada porque en menos de un parpadeo aquel hombre podría acabar con su vida, Y no solo la suya, sino también con la de Nagisa quien se encontraba indefenso en el cuarto de arriba totalmente ajeno a la situación.

Goro se puso de pie mientras mantenía el revólver apuntando hacia Makoto quien lentamente gateo hasta la silla más cercana que tuvo en la cocina y tembloroso sin mirar a la cara al mayor se sentó y mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo. El mayor, aun con el arma en mano, se sienta en la silla frontal a la del castaño.

-Wow, vaya que has crecido Makoto. –Le dijo sonriendo.

-… - No dijo absolutamente nada.

-Escucha Makoto, sé porque estás así, pero necesito que lo sepas, mírame.

Titubeante levanto la mirada del frio piso de madera para mirar el rostro del hombre que lo tenía como un rehén en su propia casa.

-Yo no lo hice, no los maté. –Dijo Sasabe.

-No le creo… -Dijo el castaño con miedo tras tragar saliva.

-No te culpo por no creerme, pero es cierto.

-¡Usted mismo lo confesó! Además lo ví, cubierto de sangre, a punto de-… -fue interrumpido.

-¡Makoto, por favor! Yo jamás los hubiera lastimado, confesé para encubrirlo. –Dijo.

-¿Encubrir a quién? –Dijo confuso.

-Al verdadero asesino, confesé para que me encerraran en su lugar pero… -Antes de continuar se desabrocho la camisa exponiendo su pecho y abdomen repleto de cicatrices. –No puedo soportar más esto, los cortes, las puñaladas, los ultrajes a mi cuerpo y a mi mente que sufrí estos años ahí dentro, son demasiado, tenía que irme, los guardias me torturaban, incluso otros presos, me tomo mucho esfuerzo ganarme la confianza de al menos uno de ellos para que me incluyeran en su plan de escape.

Sin saber qué decir, incluso sin saber si creer o no lo que escuchaba, el castaño pregunto.

-Si no fue usted, ¿entonces quién los mato? ¿A quién está protegiendo?

Bajando un poco la mirada y con una expresión de dolor contestó.

-Aun ahora no puedo decirlo, porque ni yo estoy seguro, y aunque lo estuviera no sé si lo diría.

Makoto se siente confundido.

-No creo que lo que haya hecho eso sea humano, me inculpé porque nadie creería en mis suposiciones y un inocente sería condenado. No sé si en algún momento llegaras a creerme o no, pero te puedo jurar que yo jamás les habría hecho daño a mis alumnos, eran como los hijos que nunca había tenido, en especial tú, Nagisa, y Haruka.

-¡Mako-chaaan! –Se escucha la voz de Nagisa así como sus pasos por la escalera.

-Mierda. –Sasabe se levanta de su silla y se oculta en la cocina mirando apenas de reojo el comedor donde Makoto se queda estático sin saber qué hacer.

Goro mira fijamente al castaño y le mueve su cabeza en negación haciendo señas con su mano sosteniendo el revólver, él sabía qué significaba, que se deshiciera rápido de Nagisa o las cosas terminarían muy mal.

-Mako-chan, ¿qué tanto haces? Ya me estoy aburriendo de jugar solo, no es muy divertido. –Le reprochó el menor.

-Ah, lo lamento Nagisa, estaba mensajeando con Rin para ver si podíamos salir los tres mañana –Mintió.

-¡EEH! ¡Genial! Ya quiero que salgamos, podemos ir a comer afuera, hay unas varillas enormes de pan rellenos que me gustaría probar. –Dijo alegre y risueño.

-Claro, solo dame dos minutos más y subo.

-Está bien, solo iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua y te espero arriba. –Dijo en un intento de voltear en dirección a la cocina pero Makoto lo sostuvo repentinamente.

-¡No! No te molestes, en realidad yo tenía pensado preparar algo de té o si prefieres algún jugo dulce. –Se excusó rápidamente.

-¿¡En serio!? Gracias Mako-chan! –le dijo con la más tierna de las sonrisas. –Té estaría bien, entonces te esperare, no te demores mucho. –Dicho esto último volteó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Una vez que se hoyo el ruido de la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y volvía a sonar la incesante música del videojuego, Sasabe salió de la cocina donde estaba escondido.

-Vaya que Nagisa no ha cambiado nada, no sabes cómo me alivia eso. –Mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dígame algo, Sasabe-san. Dice que no fue usted quien mato a esos chicos, usted ¿Nunca mató a nadie?

-Jamás he matado a nadie Makoto, mucho menos a un inocente niño. –Respondió.

-¿Y el niño que apareció muerto anoche? Dicen que alguien probablemente en traje de buzo fue quien lo arrastró al mar. ¿Usted no tiene nada que ver en eso tampoco? Usted además de instructor de natación también sabía bucear si mal no recuerdo. –Dijo en noto algo amenazante.

Nervioso, y enojado Goro responde ante la acusación.

-Sé de eso, lo escuche en la radio, pero debes creerme cuando digo que no es más que una desafortunada casualidad que a mí no me respecta en nada.

Makoto no contesta, no sabe cómo responder, ¿sería acaso cierto lo que Sasabe dice? ¿O será una vil mentira para lograr acercarse a él y a sus amigos de nuevo? No pudo decir nada, solo se quedó ahí de pie, mirando fijo como aquel desconfiable adulto se acercaba a la puerta para irse.

-Ya me voy, tal vez me encuentren pronto, espero que no, pero si lo hacen tú y yo nunca tuvimos esta conversación. Solo quería que supieras mi verdad en caso de me atrapen, para todos soy culpable pero si al menos tú puedes por un instante creer en mi inocencia, eso me dará paz en la celda. –Mencionó mientras abría la puerta.

-Lo siento Sasabe-san, pero a cómo yo lo veo es muy difícil para mí creerle. –Dijo en cuanto el mayor le dio la espalda.

-Antes de irme…

Sin salir al exterior en cuestión de un segundo dio media vuelta y apunto el arma a la frente de Makoto, a menos de 20 centímetros de distancia entre el castaño y el cañón del revólver. Tachibana anonadado abre sus ojos de par en par, y antes de que pudiera lanzar el más mínimo suspiro Sasabe jala del gatillo.

Oscuridad es todo lo que puede ver el castaño, oscuridad y silencio lo invaden, hasta el momento en que abre los ojos y ve a Goro frente a él con el arma con la que suponía acababa de dispararle.

-Ni siquiera está cargada. –Dijo Goro al ver la expresión de confusión y miedo en la cara del menor.

-Te lo dije, yo jamás los lastimaría.

Dicho eso guardo el revólver entre sus ropas nuevamente y se retiró no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa al castaño que había quedado inmóvil ante la situación, pasó unos segundos sin reaccionar hasta que se dio cuenta que Sasabe ya se había ido y que él estaba parado frente a la puerta principal abierta, la cerró, y rápidamente fue a la cocina a preparar el té que le había prometido a su amigo.

-No entiendo qué pasó, ¿realmente dirá la verdad? Si no es así, entonces ¿por qué no me mató? Y sabiendo que Nagisa estaba aquí, si él fuera el asesino nos habría matado a ambos fácilmente, entonces no debe ser él. O tal vez si lo es y solo trato de convencerme de lo contrario. Por dios, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Al menos Nagisa no lo vió, no quisiera imaginarme su reacción de haberlo visto, hubiera recordado lo de aquel día y… no,no tengo que pensar en eso, ya se fue, y probablemente lo atrapen pronto, toda la policía está buscando a los prófugos, Nagisa está bien, está seguro aquí. –Esos eran los pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza del castaño mientras preparaba el té y poco después ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Tomó un poco de aire para relajarse y poner la mejor cara como si nada de lo recientemente acontecido hubiera pasado.

-Mako-chan por fin llegas, tardaste demasiado. –Le dijo sonriente el rubio al verlo entrar con una bandeja con dos tazas de té, una de té verde y otra de té rojo dulce con mucha azúcar para el menor.

-¿Y qué dijo Rin? ¿Saldremos mañana? –Preguntó curioso.

¿Eh? –Dijo desentendido.

-¡Ah sí! Dijo que tenía que consultar primero con los miembros de su club de natación, si no tenían actividades que hacer podría salir. –Mintió al darse cuenta de a qué se refería el rubio.

Jugaron video juegos por un par de horas hasta que comenzó a anochecer, el rubio quien siempre era tan hiperactivo extrañamente se encontraba cansado por lo que decidió darse un baño para después irse a dormir temprano.

Makoto prepara las camas y ordena un poco el cuarto mientras su amigo se encuentra en el baño, organizando un poco la alborotada ropa de su huésped ve la ropa interior limpia y el pijama que se supone el rubio había apartado para ponerse luego de su baño.

-Se olvidó toda su ropa aquí. –pensó.

La tomó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para entregársela a su amigo, toco la puerta pero raramente no tuvo respuesta, había demasiado silencio, no se le escuchaba emitir ningún sonido al rubio, ni siquiera el sonido del agua chapoteando, costumbre que Nagisa tenía desde niño. Curioso por ello el castaño abrió la puerta y entro a ver qué ocurría.

-¿ Nagisa?

Al entrar pudo ver al rubio dentro de la bañera, tomando un baño como cualquiera, desnudo, con el agua hasta los hombros, pero había algo raro en él, no se movía, no decía nada, estaba quieto como una piedra con la mirada clavada en el agua transparentada de la bañera por la cual podía ver su propio cuerpo desde la cintura hasta los pies. Parecía estar petrificado, y en sus ojos no había brillo alguno, Makoto se preocupó ante lo que estaba viendo, algo le ocurría y no sabía qué, se arrodillo al borde de la bañera y sacudió por los hombros a su amigo llamándolo a que reaccione.

-Nagisa, Nagisa ¡Nagisa! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué tienes?

Un momento después el brillo volvió a sus ojos y el rubio se percató de la presencia del castaño.

-¿Eh? ¿Mako-chan? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Makoto se inmuto, no entendía qué acababa de ocurrir, solo sabía que su amigo había salido del trance en el que estaba.

-Ah! Mi ropa, la olvide en la cama gracias Mako-chan. –Dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la bañera exponiendo toda su desnudez.

Makoto retrocede de sobresalto.

-¡Nagisa! Ten un poco de pudor.

-¿Uh? Jajaja está bien Mako-chan. –luego de reir tomó la toalla junto al lavabo y se cubrió.

-Dejare tu ropa aquí, las camas ya están listas. –Dijo el castaño dejando las prendas sobre una pequeña mesita antes de retirarse del cuarto.

-Ok, gracias~ -Respondió el rubio.

Al cerrar la puerta el castaño se dirige a su cuarto cuando su teléfono empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo toma y mira de quién es el número.

-¿Rin?

Contesta la llamada.

-Rin ¿qué pasa? ¿Averiguaste lo que debías?

-Makoto, no del todo, escucha, mañana necesito que nos veamos, ¿puedes? Trae a Nagisa.

-Seguro, justamente iba a pedirte lo mismo. –Dijo recordando la mentira que le había dicho al rubio, la invitación de Rin le venía perfecta.

-Ok, nos vemos en esta dirección. –Indicó Rin

Makoto toma nota de la dirección del lugar, un pequeño resto-bar frente a un parte.

-Ok, nos veremos los 3 mañana después de todo. –dijo Makoto.

-Cuatro. –Afirmo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cuatro? –preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Sí, cuatro, Haru también vendrá.

La sorpresa que se llevó Makoto en ese momento no tenía descripción, hace horas suponía lo peor de Haru y ahora resulta que podrá volver a verlo en persona y fuera del viejo club. Esa noche le costó dormir, mientras que Nagisa dormía plácidamente a su lado él daba innumerables vueltas en su cama pensando en qué hacer cuando tuviera a Haruka nuevamente frente a él, la última vez que lo había visto él le había dicho cosas tan hirientes y le había dejado más que claro que no quería volver a verlo, ¿algo de eso habrá cambiado? Tendría que esperar para saberlo, y esperar por lo mejor posible.

Ya era de día y Makoto y Nagisa ya se encontraban en el bar donde habían quedado citados, esperaron unos diez minutos hasta que vieron llegar a Rin y detrás de él caminando con la vista baja a Haruka.

-Haru… -Dijo Makoto por lo bajo.

-Haru-chaaaan! –Gritó feliz Nagisa lanzándose sobre el pelinegro que tras ese asfixiante abrazo logró reconocer al rubio

-¿Nagisa? Hola. –Dijo con su frialdad la cual ya era habitual y característica de él por lo cual el rubio no se molestó en absoluto, solo le sonrió luego de soltarlo.

-Hola, Haru-chan. –Dijo un poco nervioso Makoto, pero a la vez feliz de verlo, a la vez que le extiende su mano.

-Solo dime Haru. –Mencionó en reprimenda.

-Hola Makoto. –Respondió al saludo ignorando la mano que el castaño le había tendido y que luego bajo algo apenado.

-Entremos de una vez ¿quieren? Tengo hambre. –Dijo Rin cambiando de conversación para evitar aquel incómodo momento.

Sentados los cuatro en una misma mesa, se dispusieron a leer el menú y a ver qué ordenaban. Pero en ese momento Nagisa hace una expresión de queja y dolor.

-Nagisa ¿estás bien? –Pregunta Rin.

-Creo que las papas que comí antes de venir no me cayeron bien. –Contestó.

-¿¡En qué momento comiste papas!? –Preguntó Makoto sobresaltado.

-Cuando te duchabas esta mañana, encontré una bolsa en la alacena tras los paquetes de arroz. Respondió.

-¿¡EEEHH!? Nagisa esas eran las papas con picante de mi padre, se supone que son fuertes y además son caras. –Le reprocho el castaño.

-Después tendré que comprar más. –Dijo mientras suspiraba resignado.

-¡Ya vengo! Creo que voy a tardar así que empiecen sin mí. –Dijo el rubio antes de salir casi corriendo en dirección al baño.

Los tres se habían quedado solos en la mesa, y fue entonces cuando Rin habló dejando el menú sobre la mesa.

-Makoto, he hablado con Haru ayer, y hay unas cosas que quiere decirte.

El castaño se queda callado y dirige su mirada con nervios al pelinegro.

-No vivo en ningún departamento, estuve viviendo dentro del club todo este tiempo, fui queriendo suicidarme pero no pude, pero tampoco lo encontraba sentido a quedarme en casa, así que me quede ahí. Sentía la presencia de aquellos niños, como si aún siguieran ahí, como si me dijeran que me quedara, ellos están muy solos ahí, y están tristes, sentí que debía quedarme ahí.

-Haru… -Decía Makoto con gran lástima.

-Eso no cambia lo que te dije ese día, aun lo sostengo. –Dijo rápidamente antes que Makoto dijera algo más.

El castaño bajo la cabeza decepcionado, esperaba poder recuperar su amistad con con Haru pero este seguía odiándolo, y pensaba que tal vez tenía razón en hacerlo.

-Pero… -Prosiguió. –…estoy dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez, recuperar la relación que los cuatro teníamos.

Ante esto Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, podría tener una segunda oportunidad de recuperar la confianza y aprecio de su mejor amigo.

-Pero hay condiciones. –Dijo cortante.

-No volveremos a hablar nunca de lo que paso ese día, cualquier cosa que recuerdes Makoto, cualquier cosa que hayas oído Rin, todo lo que yo te conté, quedó en el pasado, lo enterramos para siempre, ¿entendido?

-Sí. –Makoto no dudó en aceptar las condiciones de Haru, si eso le permitía recuperar a su amigo él lo haría, además si lo pensaba bien posiblemente sería mejor enterrar aquel recuerdo de una vez y por siempre por el bien de todos.

-… -Rin aún tenía sus dudas y no estaba del todo convencido de ello, ¿No hablar nunca más del tema? Él que no lo había vivido era el más intrigado por la experiencia, y aún más intrigado por las contradicciones de sus amigos respecto a esta, ¿por qué en la versión de Haru eran tres los chicos muertos y en la versión de Makoto era dos? ¿Por qué Nagisa que según ambos estuvo ese día dice que no lo estuvo y actúa como si realmente no hubiera estado? Además que la única versión de la historia que conoce a detalle es la de Haruka, Makoto nunca dijo nada más aparte de que él, Haru y Nagisa estuvieron ahí, si le pidiera a Makoto que le contara a detalle lo que pasó ¿diría lo mismo que Haru? ¿O sería algo distinto?

Esas dudas tendría que aclararlas después por sí mismo y de otra forma a espaldas de sus compañeros ya que si quería que Haru y Makoto volvieran a llevarse bien tendría que aceptar la condición del pelinegro.

-Está bien. –Dijo desganado.

-Bien. –Respondió Nanase.

Mientras esperaban a Nagisa aún sin ordenar nada miraban en la televisión del bar un programa de historia sobre guerras y métodos de tortura.

~Durante la segunda guerra una de las cosas que más temían los soldados de países enemigos eran las torturas que se les aplicaba a los prisioneros, desde los azotes con varas hasta las múltiples humillaciones frente a los demás soldados, pero lo que muchos no saben es que había más de lo que los sobrevivientes relataron 40 años después de ser liberados. Las salas de tortura subterráneas eran las favoritas para tratar con aquellos prisioneros que fueran de alto rango, ningún sobreviviente hablo jamás de estas salas porque normalmente quienes eran condenados a ser tratados aquí no sobrevivían, cómo aliados de la Alemania nazi en esos tiempos los médicos del ejercito encargados de estos trabajos tenían la "creatividad" cruel de los alemanes en lo que respectaba a cómo torturar personas, iban desde la exposición e inserción de materiales químicos experimentales, mutilaciones, quemarlos por partes, hasta el clásico castigo que aplicaba tiempo atrás en hospitales psiquiátricos, ahogarlos en piscinas de agua helada...~

-¿Alguien podría cambiar de canal? –Dice Haru algo disgustado con el programa.

Un señor que estaba sentado más cerca de la televisión amablemente se acerca a este buscando los botones para cambiar de canal y poner el noticiero local. Pero una vez puesto el canal, la primera noticia que se ve en transmisión no es nada acogedora.

~Desapareció otro niño mientras jugaba en la playa con sus padres, el hecho ocurrió esta mañana temprano y esta vez hay registro fílmico, su padre lo estaba grabando con su celular mientras el niño jugaba inocentemente el agua y algo lo toma y lo arrastra bajo el agua, estas pueden ser imágenes fuertes para menores así que tengan precaución en casa, aquí les mostramos el video de baja resolución~

En el video se ve a un pequeño saltando entre las olas, la imagen es algo confusa y pixelada, pero se logran divisar bien las figuras.

-Bien hijo, ahora ven. –Se escucha la voz de su padre llamándolo.

Pero el chico se queda quieto mirando el agua debajo de su cintura. En cuestión de un segundo se ve como el oscuro contorno de un brazo sale del agua tomando al menor por el cuello sumergiéndolo.

-¡AAAAHHHGGG! –Se escucha el desesperado grito de su padre a la vez que la imagen de la cámara se agita viendo cómo deja caer su teléfono sobre la arena y solo se escucha el ruido del agua por las pisadas de aquel hombre que angustioso grita por su hijo sin tener respuesta.

La imagen es horrible, los cuatro lo habían visto, pues Nagisa quien apenas había salido del baño se encontraba también viendo y escuchando aquel atroz video quedando horrorizado. Cada uno tenía sus propias ideas y miedos dentro de su cabeza, Makoto inquieto pensando en su encuentro con Sasabe y los ahora 2 secuestros de niños en la playa, Haru aterrado por dicha imagen aunque el mayor motivo de sus miedos aún no estaba del todo claro, y Rin, él solo quería indagar más y saber de una buena vez qué era lo que estaba pasando en Iwatobi.

Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo ahí y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo que sea que esté ahí involucrara y pusiera en peligro a alguno de los cuatro.


	6. 6-Contacto (Parte 1)

**Contacto (Parte 1):**

Inglaterra, ciudad de Londres, era una bella y cálida mañana, a pesar de la ya común y abundante neblina que sumergía la ciudad, el sol en el ocaso tiñendo de anaranjado aquel cielo detrás del Bigbang se hacía alarde de su belleza, así lo veía desde la ventana de su sala de estar un peculiar anciano sentado en un lujoso sillón antiguo con la mirada perdida en el exterior y sus manos bajo una manta abultada en su regazo, el anciano de aproximadamente noventa años, o tal vez más, se hallaba balbuceando por lo bajo solo en aquel cuarto, luego de unos minutos sus balbuceos empezaban a escucharse como sollozos, la expresión en su cara arrugada y decrepita mostraron una tristeza inmensa, con poca fuerza el hombre se hizo apoyo de su brazo izquierdo para levantarse de aquel viejo sillón mientras sostenía aun su manta con la mano izquierda, camino hasta aquella ventana de dorados y blancas cortinas, y girando débilmente su cuello admiro una vez más aquel cuarto en el que estaba, una habitación con un elegante papel tapiz verde musgo, algo deteriorado por el tiempo y la humedad, sillones y muebles antiguos del más clásico y audaz estilo inglés, y sobre una mesa de té una carta justo a un porta-retratos con una foto en blanco y negro de una joven pareja contrayendo matrimonio.

Luego de admirar dicho escenario el hombre observa nuevamente hacia el paisaje a través de su ventana y derrama una pequeña lágrima a la vez que su mandíbula tiembla, deja caer la manta que cubría su mano derecha y revela un revolver Nambu tipo 12, un arma muy vieja que data desde tiempos de la guerra, el sujeto posa la punta del cañón sobre su sien y cierra los ojos, está dispuesto a terminar con su vida por algún motivo.

-Fred! ¿Qué haces? –Se escucha una voz femenina dentro de la sala.

-Elizabeth, sal del cuarto por favor, no quiero que veas esto. –Le responde sollozando.

-Fred por favor, no hagas esto, si hay algo que pueda hacer, mudarnos, lo que sea, lo haré por ti, pero no hagas esto y menos a esta altura. –Decía suplicante aquella mujer mayor.

-Cuando nos casamos acepte todo por lo que pasaste, acepte el hecho de que esto podría ocurrir cualquier día de nuestra vida, y sin embargo míranos, vivimos y envejecimos juntos, ¿no podríamos morir juntos también? ¿Y en paz? –Decía ahora derramando lágrimas.

El anciano voltea a ver a su esposa y al ver sus ojos inundados él no puede hacer más que también quebrar el llanto.

-Te amo…y lo sabes. Y los años que pasamos juntos fueron lo mejor de mi vida, pero no puedo seguir así, yo también quisiera morir en paz, dormido sobre mi cama, pero nunca estoy en paz cuando duermo. Desde que volví solo he tenido pesadillas cada noche, siempre revivo esos mismos horrores, las cosas humillantes que me hicieron a mí y a los otros, aun cuando son sueños puedo sentirlo como si estuviera ahí, el frío sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y lastimado, el dolor de cada golpe y cada moretón, lo siento todo.

-Fred, por favor, baja el arma, hablemos…

-Y lo peor…es que aun siento ese olor pútrido, ese aliento podrido sobre mi cara…esa cosa pudo matarme como a los demás, pero escapé…pero ¿para qué? ¿Para vivir atemorizado cada vez que su imagen regresa en mis sueños? Esos ojos inhumanos y sin alma mirándome fijamente, esos dientes, y ese aliento a muerte… -Luego de decir esto último Fred bajo lentamente el arma y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

-Fred…no…

-Lamento hacerte esto El… -Levanta la mirada y la dirige a su esposa.

-Pero no veré a esa maldita cosa de nuevo. –Dicho eso rápidamente coloco el arma en su boca y tiró del gatillo.

La sangre que voló desde la parte trasera de su cabeza y parte de sus sesos se encontraban desparramados chorreando por el vidrio y las blancas cortinas ahora teñidas de rojo, y el ahogado y estridente grito de la mujer invadió toda la habitación.

Luego de un almuerzo un tanto incomodo los cuatro chicos se encontraban deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, todos excepto Haru hablando de temas varios tratando de crear conversación y aliviar el ambiente que había dejado la noticia de otro niño secuestrado hace poco.

Nagisa era el más animado del grupo, mantenía esa chispa infantil que animaba al resto, Makoto reía ante algunos de los comentarios y chistes hilarantes del rubio al igual que Rin, y Haru aunque estuviera callado su expresión de seriedad no demostraba disgusto alguno hacia los otros, era su cara "normal" por así decirlo. Lentamente volvían a sentirse como un grupo de amigos de nuevo, tal vez aún no se sentía igual que antes, pero poco a poco se recuperaría esa sensación.

Siguiendo en su caminata sin un camino trazado ni rumbo fijo se encontraron frente a la escuela primaria Iwatobi, se detuvieron por un momento a admirar aquel edificio, aprovechando que no se estaban dictando clases se tomaron el atrevimiento de entrar. Recorriendo los pasillos del lugar llegan hasta un cuarto peculiar.

-Wow, ¿aquí es donde tenían clases? –Pregunta Nagisa al momento en que entran a un salón adornado con dibujos y recortes de múltiples colores seguramente hechos por los niños del año anterior.

-Je, así es Nagisa, este era el salón de nuestra clase –Respondió Makoto.

-Recuerdo que con Haru nos sentábamos ahí atrás y Rin siempre se sentaba junto a nosotros insistiéndole a Haru para que nadara en el relevo.

-Jaja, ¿Recuerdas eso? Fue muy difícil convencerlo, eso sí. –Mencionaba Rin.

-Pero a fin de cuentas perseveré y logre lo que quería, ¿no crees, Haru? –Dijo burlonamente a la vez que rodea los hombros del ojiazul con su brazo izquierdo.

-…- Nanase no dice nada al respecto, solo gira la cabeza hacia otro lado con una ligera expresión de irritación.

Ante esa pequeña escena Nagisa sin aguantarse ríe a ligeras carcajadas mientras que Makoto sonríe por el hecho de ver así al ojiazul, esa mueca típica que él hacía ante las provocaciones y burlas de Rin, era como si por un momento estuviera viendo al Haruka de antes, y eso le daba al castaño una enorme satisfacción interna.

-Ah, Nagisa, tu ibas a otra escuela cuando eramos niños, ¿se parecía a esta? –Pregunta el castaño saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Mi escuela primaria…no, realmente no se parecía en nada a esta, era demasiado seria y aburrida, y me hacían estudiar demasiado. –Dijo el rubio refunfuñando.

-Aunque era el tipo de escuela que mis padres quisieron para mí, exigente, con un nivel educacional muy alto, todo lo que ellos tuvieron, pero a mí nunca me gusto… -Dijo esta vez bajando la cabeza con un semblante un tanto triste.

-Nadie jugaba conmigo, no tenía amigos, los únicos momentos divertidos que tenía entonces eran los días que iba al club a nadar con Haru-chan, Mako-chan, y Rin-chan. –al decir esto último levanto la mirada hacia sus compañeros dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa.

Los demás se quedaron mirándolo con cierta lástima pero poco después Makoto y Rin le devolvieron la sonrisa al ver lo importantes que eran ellos para el pequeño rubio, y aunque Haru no le haya sonreído en su cabeza él también pensaba eso y lo hacía sentir bien.

Ya saliendo del interior del edificio el grupo se dispone a recorrer los alrededores del lugar, el patio externo de la escuela donde aún quedaban algunos viejos y secos de árboles de Sakura, cuando ya parecían estar dispuestos a irse notan que Haruka no se encontraba con ellos, al voltear lo ven sentado de cuclillas observando las filas de una pequeña pared de ladrillos que rodeaba a un árbol.

-Makoto, ¿ese es…? –Balbuceo Rin.

-Creo que sí. –Contestó sin que este terminase la oración.

Se acercaron al lugar para verificar lo que suponían con Nagisa siguiéndolos sin entender qué pasaba. Al llegar el pelirrojo y el castaño uno a cada lado del ojiazul se agachan de la misma forma y observan lo que robó la atención de Haru.

-Siguen aquí…las frases que escribimos. –Dijo Makoto.

Haru lo mira por un segundo y regresa su vista a los ladrillos sin decir nada.

-Miren, los reescribieron con pintura, recuerdo que nosotros lo habíamos hecho con simple tiza. –Alegó Rin.

Tal vez fueron los chicos que vinieron al colegio después de nosotros, creo que les gusto y no quisieron borrarlo. –Dijo el castaño feliz.

-Waa! ¡Siguen los ladrillos que escribieron en la graduación de la primaria! –exclamó el rubio.

-¿Lo recuerdas Nagisa? Te lo mostramos el día antes del relevo. –Habló Makoto.

-¿tú lo recuerdas, Haru? –Se dirigió esta vez al ojiazul.

-Lo recuerdo bien. –Contestó.

-"Free" –Leyó el ladrillo que él había escrito. En ese entonces lo había escrito con tiza azul, ahora estaba repasado con pintura celeste cian y un delgado y algo desprolijo contorno blanco.

-Ah! Ahi está el que yo escribí también. –Mencionó el castaño señalando con su dedo índice.

-"I swim" –Leyó. Estas palabras también habían sido repasadas con el mismo color cían pero con un contorno verde suave.

-¿Uh? Miren chicos, encontré la mía. –Dijo Rin emocionado apuntando un tercer ladrillo.

-"For the team" –Leyó con cierta alegría en su voz y su rostro.

-Por el equipo. –Dijo Haru, cosa que nadie se esperaba.

-Así es Haru, por Nuestro equipo. –Dijo el pelirrojo resaltando el nuestro y con una sonrisa en su boca dirigida hacia Haru y sus demás compañeros.

-Creo que deberíamos conservar este momento ¿no creen? –Sugiere el joven tiburón mientras saca su teléfono de su bolsillo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Respondió Makoto haciendo el mismo gesto.

Cuando ya ambos chicos tuvieron sus teléfonos celulares en mano se dispusieron a tomar fotos a cada uno de sus ladrillos con frases correspondiente, Nagisa miraba contento cómo ese pequeño recuerdo parecía acercarlos nuevamente. El único que no tomó fotografías fue Haruka.

-Haru ¿por qué no tomas una foto tú también? –Preguntó Rin.

-¿Uh? No lo traje, casi nunca lo tengo encima.

-Etto, bueno Haru, yo también tome fotografías de tu ladrillo, si quieres puedo enviarte la foto por correo. –Dijo algo nervioso Makoto, esperando que el ojiazul acepte sin despreciarlo nuevamente.

-¿? –No supo qué contestar y se quedó callado frente a la proposición del castaño.

-Es una buena idea, ¿no es así Haru? –Se entrometió Rin.

-Solo dale tu número y listo, así también tendrás este recuerdo contigo, igual que nosotros.

Por un instante lo pensó, tal vez las palabras del pelirrojo lo hayan convencido, tal vez si iba a dar un paso más en recobrar su antigua relación con Makoto.

-Está bien, dámelo. –Dijo y tomó el teléfono de Tachibana y empezó a teclear su número.

-Aquí tienes. –Se lo devolvió y él castaño no puede evitar sentirse sumamente feliz por dentro, sentía cada vez más cerca el poder volver a dirigirse a Haruka como su mejor amigo, anhelaba tanto el perdón y la aprobación de este que esa simple acción lo esperanzaba.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron dando vueltas por la ciudad, distrayéndose y riéndose con las cosas más triviales hasta terminar en el mismo café donde habían iniciado el día.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos volver a casa. –Dijo Makoto.

-Aja, ya tengo hambre, quiero cenar un dormir toda la noche. –Dijo Nagisa cansado.

-¿Y tú qué harás, Haru? -Pregunto Rin.

-También me iré a dormir. –Contestó rápido.

-Me refiero a en donde… -Recalco Rin.

-… -No contestó.

-Hermano! –Se escucha una joven y femenina voz aproximándose hacia ellos.

-¿Gou? –Exclama Rin al voltear y ver a su hermana menor corriendo hacia ellos.

Se trataba de Gou Matsuoka, una joven de primer año de preparatoria, hermana menor del joven tiburón, un rostro bonito y delicado con unos ojos y cabello rojizos como los de su hermano.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matsuoka Gou, pero por favor, pueden decirme Kou, encantada de conocer a los amigos de mi hermano. –Dice y se reverencia formalmente.

-Un placer, casi olvido que Rin tenía una hermana, mi nombre es -…

-Tachibana Makoto, lo sé, y él es Hazuki Nagisa y Nanase Haruka. –Dijo la pelirroja de repente.

Los chicos incluyendo su hermano quedaron mudos y miraban fijo a la joven.

-Etto….AH, es que bueno, mi hermano me hablaba mucho de ustedes, además aunque no les hablé en persona yo estuve el día que ganaron ese relevo juntos, antes que Rin se fuera a Australia.

-Ah, ya veo. –Dice Makoto aliviado y le sonríe a Gou.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, la próxima podrías venir con nosotros si quieres ¿no Rin?

-Seguro, no tengo ningún problema.

-Y tu Haru, ¿no quieres venir a cenar con Nagisa y conmigo? Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres. –Le propone algo nervioso al ojiazul.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer. –Dice antes de darle la espalda al grupo y caminar solo por su camino.

-…Está bien, en otra ocasión tal vez… -Dijo sintiéndose un poco rechazado.

-Mako-chan, me iré adelantando, apresúrate a ver si puedes seguirme el paso. –Dice sonriendo Nagisa y se separa del grupo trotando no sin antes darles un gesto de despedida a Rin y Gou.

-Bueno, supongo que hablaremos después para volver a salir. ¿y tú Gou? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –Le pregunta el pelirrojo a su hermana.

-No gracias hermano, no estoy muy lejos, además tengo que pasar por la tienda a comprar algunas bebidas y alimentos que me encargó mamá.

-Bueno, entonces me iré, salúdame a mamá y dile que pronto iré a visitarlas también, y tú también cuídate Makoto. –Dijo Rin despidiéndose.

-Adiós~ -Dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte al fin, nos estaremos viendo pronto. –Dijo el castaño con su típica cortesía.

-Lo mismo digo. –Contesto la chica sonriéndole.

Cuando el castaño ya se estaba retirando la voz de la joven pelirroja lo hizo voltear una vez más.

-Ah, y él iba a decir que sí.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Makoto confundido.

-Haruka, él si quería ir con ustedes aunque dijo que no, no te preocupes, te perdonara. –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y luego volteo dejando al castaño intrigado.

¿Cómo supo que él estaba mal con Haru? ¿En qué momento Rin se lo habría contado? ¿Tan evidente era que su relación no estaba del todo bien? Aunque lo que más se cuestiono fue ¿cómo es que estaba tan segura de que Haru hubiera dicho que sí?

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba un barco pesquero en ultramar, las olas lo sacudían de un lado al otro desaforadamente mientras que sus tripulantes, todos con sus uniformes de pesca y grandes gabardinas para la lluvia se sujetaban de cuanta soga o mástil pudieran.

-¡Matsuoka! ¡Entra en la cabina y trata de contactar con el puerto ahora! –grita un anciano desde la punta del barco.

Un uniformado sujetado fuertemente de su soga de seguridad se dirige hacia la puerta de la cabina.

-¡Ahí voy capitán! –Dice este hombre quien levanta la cabeza dejando ver su rostro, ese hombre era Rin.

Al llegar a la puerta resbala y se golpea violentamente contra el suelo de madera empapado del navío, quejumbroso se levanta sujetando la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a entrar, al ponerse en pie abre la puerta y al meterse a aquella cabina es cegado por una luz blanca.

¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? –Pensaba él.

Al dispersarse la luz nota que se encuentra en un lugar totalmente diferente, una calle silenciosa, pero muchos hombres en ella, vestidos de blanco, con ropajes de luto caminando en filas, él solo se encontraba parado al otro lado de la calle viendo a todos esos hombres pasar junto a él, sintió un ligero sudor en su frente y un nerviosismo que le acelero la respiración, de repente entre todos esos sujetos vestidos de blanco logra divisar a dos niños pequeños muy peculiares, una niña pelirroja con cola de caballo y lágrimas en los ojos y un niño apenas más alto con el mismo tono de cabellos abrazándola y caminando a su lado, se estaba viendo a si mismo caminando junto a su hermana en una marcha fúnebre.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

Tras verse a sí mismo pasar junto a él miro hacia el final de la fila, pero no había ningún final, la fila que marchaba al mismo paso no tenía fin, los mismos hombres con caras tristes pasando una y otra y otra vez. Desesperado busca algún rostro distinto entre tantas personas iguales y ve algo que le quita el aliento, un niño, castaño oscuro, en traje de baño, parado a unos metros de él en medio de la fila mientras los hombres de blanco pasaban junto a él.

Él corre hacia él irrumpiendo en la fila chocándose con muchas de aquellas personas extrañas, al encontrarse de frente con el niño se detiene y lo mira fijamente.

-¿Papá?

-El menor levanta la mirada hacia el rostro del pelirrojo con un semblante serio, casi tétrico.

-Huye… -Le susurra.

Un violento estruendo resuena en todo el cuarto haciendo que el pelirrojo despertara de sobresalto.

-¿Eh? ¿Fue un sueño? –piensa mientras respira agitado tanto por la exaltación del trueno que lo despertó como por el extraño sueño o pesadilla que estaba teniendo.

-¿C-Cuando empezó a llover? –dice para sus adentros observando la fuerte tormenta que se desato a través de su ventana.

Mira curioso el reloj sobre su escritorio, son las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, quería volver a dormir pero ese sueño más lo que lo hizo sudar le habían quitado toda gana de ello. Se dispuso a levantarse de su cama y se dirigió hacia la máquina expendedora de bebidas del edificio, compro una bebida de cola y se sentó en una banca frente a la máquina.

Seguía sintiendo sobre su cuerpo el sudor y sabía que lo mejor sería darse una ducha, pero luego de la última vez que tomo una ducha solo a tales horas de la noche no tenía deseo alguno de experimentar aquel encuentro otra vez.

Compró una segunda lata de soda la cual se llevó a su cuarto, entro sigilosamente para no despertar a su compañero, pero en lugar de sentarse sobre su cama o el escritorio, agito la lata y al abrirla roció casi entero la cara y torso de Aiichiro quien despertó sorprendido pataleando como pez fuera del agua.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡AHH!

-Oops, lo siento Nitori, no me di cuenta que estaba agitada la lata. –Dijo indiferente una vez acabado el efecto efervescente de la soda.

-¡Senpai! –Exclamo el menor en un intento de regaño.

-Tendré que tomar una ducha por esto. –Dijo sintiendo su piel sucia y pegajosa por la soda.

-Bueno, vayamos, a mí también me salpico un poco, luego deberás cambiar ese juego de sabanas.

Pocos minutos después de tomar una tranquila y callada ducha ambos chicos se encontraban de nuevo en su cuarto, mientras que Aiichiro se dedicaba a voltear su colchón y colocar sabanas limpias el pelirrojo yacía relajado en su cama aunque algo pensativo a causa de aquel sueño.

Su teléfono sonó repentinamente y se dispone a ver de qué se trata, es un mensaje de Gou.

"Hermano, necesito hablar contigo lo antes posible, estoy camino a los dormitorios de Samezuka, espérame en la puerta, y ten cuidado, nadie nos debe ver"

-¿Pero qué? –Se extrañó, ¿por qué su hermana necesitaría verlo a esa hora de la madrugada?

La calle estaba oscura y silenciosa, alumbrada por apenas algunos faros, y allí se encontraba Gou caminando hacia el instituto Samezuka, cargando una gran mochila, a ver urgentemente a su hermano. Camina bastante tranquila aun teniendo en cuenta la hora, no era el mejor momento para que una chica anduviese sola.

De repente la joven se detiene cómo si hubiera percibido algo.

-No te servirá de nada seguirme. –Dice y voltea hacia una persona a sus espaldas oculta entre las sombras.

-¿No vas a decir nada? ¿O sólo estás pensando en matarme? –Dijo directamente.

-¿Te sorprende? Yo pude ver a través de todas sus máscaras hoy, la alegre, la seria, la compasiva, no importa que cara muestren frente a mí sus pensamientos no los pueden disfrazar.

El extraño sujeto en la oscuridad no emitía sonido alguno ni se dejaba ver, solo se limitó a escuchar las palabras de Gou.

-Tienes muchos secretos, tranquilo, a menos que los pienses yo no podré leerlos, pero ten cuidado, al mínimo descuido entraré ahí y sabré todo lo que ocultas.

El sujeto saca lo que parece ser un cuchillo y avanza rápidamente dos pasos hacia ella, pero algo aún más inusual ocurre, el cuchillo sale volando de su mano como si tuviera vida propia hacia la mano de Gou, y el sujeto retrocede espantado.

-Te lo advertí, ahora vete, la única razón por la que no te asesino es porque aún tengo cosas que averiguar de tu mente, hay mucho que averiguar, hasta entonces, será mejor que no lastimes a nadie más y seas cuidadoso con mi hermano y los demás.

Dicho esto suelta el cuchillo pero este no cae, permanece levitando a la altura de la mirada de Gou en dirección al desconocido individuo.

-Y cuando llegue el momento, te mataré yo misma. –Terminada la oración el cuchillo salió disparado y se clavó en la pierna izquierda del extraño el cual contuvo su grito de dolor y cayó tendido al suelo.

El sujeto sin identidad se retira cojeando del lugar mientras que la chica solo se dispone a voltear y seguir su camino en medio de la noche.


End file.
